Pokemon: Valor
by Aaack
Summary: A group of kids find mysterious eggs and are thrown into something that's bigger than anything they've ever experienced: Shadow Clones, Human Pokemon, and more! Rated T to be safe. Hiatus
1. A New Adventure

**Pokémon: Valor**

By Aaack

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon and if we did, this would be on the TV by now. We own a few new pokemon and we own Hail, Katsy, Ryuko, Matt, and Cammy…and those characters you don't know.

Cammy: Enjoy. :D

**Episode 1: A New Adventure**

It was a sunny summer day and the residents of the shore side city of Aqua City were enjoying the warm day. It was –unlike the past few weeks- cooler than normal and a cool breeze blew through the town. Many types of wild creatures known as pocket monsters -or Pokemon for short- were playing in the aqua blue waves. Humans were also relaxing on the beach, some having their pokemon partners next to them. A foghorn sounded as a cruise liner slowly entered the dock near the right side of the long beach. Some young children watched the liner in amazement and squealed in delight as they saw someone release a bird pokemon –Pidgeotto- into the air. The bird pokemon screeched and landed on the person's arm, nuzzling its master. A girl wearing black cargo capris, a dark red shirt with the symbol of courage in white kanji on the front, black and white sneakers, and dark black leather belt hanging limply from her waist slowly removed her dark orange sunglasses. Her yellow-orange eyes shown with curiosity as she watched the cruise liner. She ran a hand through her long, armpit length dark crimson hair that was nearly black. A blue and white dragon pokemon stood next to her, a confused look on. The dragon –a Dratini with green eyes instead of black and purple- uttered a flute-like sound. The girl patted its head.

"I know, Dani," the girl soothed. "More trainers most likely."

Dani nuzzled her.

'_But isn't that what you want? More challenges?'_ the dragon asked telepathically, one of its special abilities. Pokemon on the continent of Viroh has abilities pokemon from other continents didn't have. Dani's telepathic ability was one example. _'I thought we were going to challenge more people so that I could evolve.'_

"Aw, Dani!" the girl sighed looking at the Dratini. "You know I don't know if I want you to evolve or not." She pulled out a normal looking rock. "I don't know if I should use this Everstone on you, or not."

"I heard that the person who let out that Pidgeotto is a pretty tough trainer," someone said from behind to the duo. Both trainer and pokemon turned around and were greeted by a black haired, green eyed girl. "I've heard that he beat the Kanto gyms and Elite Four with only his Pidgeotto and Charmeleon."

A silver fox like pokemon –a shiny Eevee- were sitting at her feet. It had bright green eyes. The new girl smiled. "C'mon, Katsy," she urged. "Let's see if he'll partner up with a trainer and then we can battle him two on two!"

Katsy, or Katsuki Schone (pronounced 'shown'), sighed and smiled a bit. "But Hail…"

Hail Aster rolled her eyes. "Katsy, it's just a battle. Even if it's with a foreigner who's probably uber strong."

Katsy sweat dropped, but sighed. "Fine." Pywacket smiled a fox-like smile and looked up at Hail.

"'Kay!" Hail said smiling. She wore army-green cargo capris, navy and white sneakers, a blue t-shirt, and a cutoff black vest with the kanji symbol for valor/freedom on the collar. Finally, a bright red scarf wrapped around her neck hung down in front of her. It was very long and reached her knees. "Let's go!"

"All right…" Katsy laughed lightly as Hail practically skipped away. Katsy ran after her, Dani on her heels. The beach was actually a sandbar with a few palm trees. The two girls and Pokemon ran onto a bridge attaching the sandbar and the main land. They ran across it as quickly as they could, hitting the cobblestone road roughly. Katsy had easily gotten up next to Hail and now –with near identical- they were running shoulder to shoulder. Dani was flying over them and Pywacket was dashing next to them gracefully. The quartet got to the docks as soon as a teenage boy, probably 15, got off with a Pidgeotto on his shoulder. Another boy, most likely 14 like the girls, was talking to him. The Pidgeotto boy seemed to be enjoying the conversation because he was smiling. Hail smirked and ran right up to them.

"We challenge you two to a battle!" she shouted. Pywacket made a sort of meow-bark from next to her, a determined look on her face.

"Wha?" the boy without a pokemon out blinked.

"Y'know, a POKEMON battle," Hail rolled her eyes. "Well?"

"SURE!" the boy smiled, pulling out a Heavy Ball. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Hail winked and gave him a thumb's up. She ran back a bit, so that she was now standing next to Katsy. "Go Pywacket!"

The boy with the Heavy Ball pulled back his arm and then threw it. "Go Skar!"

The ball burst open with deep purple lights and a metal bird pokemon –Skarmory- flew out and landed heavily in front of them. It glared at the girls with piercing yellow-orange eyes. The Pidgeotto boy frowned. He whispered something to his Pidgeotto, who squawked in protest, but returned to its Pokeball. The boy pulled out a green and black Pokeball with a red rim and button. He sighed and whispered something again, before throwing it out. It flashed open with dark purple and black orbs and a yellow-orange dragon pokemon was standing there. The pokemon –a shiny Charmeleon- growled. The Charmeleon's partner sighed.

"Go easy, Wildfire," he instructed. Wildfire nodded.

"For your information, it should be US going easy on YOU. Our pokemon are one with their surroundings," Hail shouted, scowling.

"Be careful, Dani," Katsy whispered as the Dratini flew into the battlefield.

"Okay then!" the Skarmory boy looked around uneasily. He sighed. "Skar! Steel Wing!"

Skar –the Skarmory- lunged at Pywacket, his wings glowing bright silver. Pywacket jumped back and hissed at the armor bird.

"_Pywacket! Thunder!"_ Hail told the shiny Eevee telepathically.

Pywacket glowed bright yellow before the lightning attack was released on Skar. The bird pokemon screamed in pain.

"WHAT THE H-!?!" the Skarmory boy shouted. "Eevee can't learn Thunder!"

"This is Viroh," Katsy stated. "Pokemon here can learn different type attacks then their counterparts in the other continents."

"_Flamethrower,"_ the Charmeleon boy stated telepathically. Wildfire nodded. He opened his mouth and flames rushed out…right into a protective barrier. The dragon's purple eyes widened and stopped the attack.

"You're good," the Charmeleon boy stated politely. "But…" His mismatched eyes glinted malevolently.

Black embers escaped from the sides of Wildfire's mouth. He opened his mouth and a wave of black flames slammed into Dani. The Dratini screamed…and everyone in the vicinity covered their ears. The dragon's scream sounded like monkeys playing violins…VERY badly. Katsy winced, but she didn't cover her ears. Dani would use that as an advantage.

"_Dragon Rage."_

Red flames slammed into Wildfire, sending the yellow-orange dragon back a bit. Dani flew into the air; her green eyes now a deep forest green. Wildfire glared at her and sent balls of fire at her. Dani dodged gracefully and then dive-bombed Wildfire. The Charmeleon jumped back, but Dani turned close to the ground and head butted him. Wildfire gasped out and growled. Dani pulled away and flew into the sky, circling neatly. Wildfire's paws glowed bright orange and then burst into flames. He ran over and jumped. He landed on Pywacket's back and used her as a springboard and then did the same to Skar. He dug his claws into Dani's side and she wailed loudly. The two dragons plummeted to the ground and landed with a loud _'whump'._ A dust cloud covered the area and both Pywacket and Skar stared at it. The Charmeleon boy gulped. Katsy took a cautious step forward just as Dani streaked into the sky, blood dripping from six slashes on her side. The dragon's eyes were bright, acidic green now and she was growling. Wildfire rushed out of the cloud and watched her with his eyes. He made sound like a grunt or sneeze. The Charmeleon boy frowned. Dani floated down lightly, but she was staggering. She was suddenly bright white and then rushed at Wildfire. She slammed into him and then exploded in white light.

"Kamikaze Meteor," Katsy whispered quietly as the light cleared and both Wildfire and Dani were knocked out. Pywacket just happened to use a special little move and Skar was knocked out. Katsy rushed over to Dani and touched the Dratini's muzzle. She pulled out a pink ball with yellow stripes and a blue rim and button and pointed it at Dani. Cream lights and pale blue orbs surrounded the dragon as it was pulled into the ball. The Charmeleon boy did that to Wildfire. He held his hand out to Katsy. Katsy stared at his hand before cautiously taking it and standing up.

"You're Dratini was pretty good," the boy commented. He looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about Wildfire. He's really uncontrollable and he doesn't always listen to me in battle."

"No…it's okay," Katsy answered, looking down at the Heal Ball. "I better get Dani to Dr. Laura."

"Yeah," the Charmeleon boy blinked. "Oh, by the way, I'm Ryuko Kanah. I forgot to introduce myself."

"Oh! Katsuki Schone, but please call me Katsy," Katsy said looking up at Ryuko. She blinked as she finally registered his mismatched eyes. His right was scarlet and his left was silver. She looked away at the other boy. "How about you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Matt Jonsan," he answered, smiling. "Pleasure."

"And I'm Hail Aster," Hail stated, Pywacket at her heels. "And this is Pywacket. Now, let's get to _Doctor_ Laura's."

**Pokemon Clinic**

The Pokemon Clinic was a large round building. It was one of the more modern of the buildings in Aqua City. It had a blue counter where a girl with dark purple hair sat with an earphone, a computer, a phone, and a clipboard. A Roselia was behind her checking the vitals of a small Budew. The waiting area consisted of blue chairs around small silver tables. The group of four humans and one pokemon walked into the clinic and the boys looked around in surprise. Hail gave them odd looks.

"What? Never saw a Pokemon Clinic before?" she asked.

"We've seen Pokemon Centers, which are red and white," Matt said.

"Well, Pokemon Clinics are meant to be soothing for the pokemon, that's why it's cool colors," Katsy stated walking up to the counter. The girl looked up and pointed to Katsy's left. "Thank you." She turned to the others. "Come on."

The party walked into the opening. The hallway's curved roof and halfway down the walls were made of glass. Sunlight poured down onto the floor and the non-reflective glass revealed lush water gardens. They past a few hallways, but next turned down one. Katsy stopped in front of a room that had a picture of teardrop on it. She pushed open the door and walked inside. The room had a glass roof and white walls. A woman with brunette hair and deep gray eyes was talking with a man with dark hair and amber eyes. Next to him was an Infernape.

"Jin'ichirou, where did you find this?" the woman asked the man.

"It landed in the middle of Niiree's garden," the man answered. The Infernape looked over to the children and blinked. It turned back to the two adults and the two humans turned. "Katsy!"

"Dad!" Katsy blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"He found an egg," the woman answered, holding out a pink and yellow egg to the children. Katsy blinked.

"Whoa," she turned to Hail. "Didn't Sal find a white and silvery pale blue one?"

"Uh-huh," Hail frowned. "This is odd."

The two boys looked confused and looked at them in confusion. Ryuko looked at them.

"I have a red and white egg," he said quietly. Hail, Katsy, the man, and the woman all looked at him. Ryuko's brunet hair covered his eyes. Matt looked back and forth in confusion.

"Let's just get the pokemon healed," Hail suggested breaking the uneasy silence.

"You had a battle?" the man –Jin'ichirou Schone- looked at Katsy disapprovingly.

"Yes, father," she murmured, holding the Heal Ball with both her hands. The woman –Laura Jackson- looked at Jin'ichirou with a look of sympathy.

"Jin'ichirou, Katsy is a good trainer, she should have a pokemon battle once in a while," she said. She turned to the teens. "Now, let's have a look at your pokemon."

"Okay," Matt walked up first, Ryuko a bit behind him. Laura pointed at two stretchers and the boys pointed their Pokeballs at them. The two purple beams shot out onto the white stretchers and Skar and Wildfire appeared on them.

"So, which pokemon did you use?" Laura asked Katsy. The dark crimson haired girl looked down.

"Dani," she spoke softly. Laura stopped instantly and frowned. She walked to the back of the room and pulled a 5 foot 11 inch stretcher. Katsy pointed Dani's Pokeball at it and the large dragon appeared. The gashes on Dani's side were bleeding heavily and Laura cringed away in surprise.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I lost control of Wildfire," Ryuko spoke up before Katsy's father said something. The man turned to Ryuko and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you, boy?" Mr. Schone asked. Ryuko looked down.

"Ryuko Kanah," he said quietly. "I'm from Sinnoh."

"It was a dual battle," Matt spoke up and instantly shrank away as Infernape turned to him. "I-I'm Matt Jonsan…I'm from Kanto."

"A dual battle?" Mr. Schone turned to Hail who gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"W-Well, um, it was all my idea," she muttered, eyeing Infernape warily. Laura frowned as she pulled out a small device.

"Mia, I think I need some backup," she said through the device.

"_On it, Laura!"_ a feminine voice said through it. Laura turned to the humans and pokemon.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait out in the waiting room for a bit," she said. She picked up the egg and gave it to Katsy. "This might take awhile…well, Dani anyway. The other two will be done in thirty minutes, give or take a minute or two."

The others nodded and walked out of the room and back into the bright hallway. As soon as the door closed behind them, Mr. Schone gently took Katsy by her elbow and led her away from the other teens. He looked at her critically.

"Katsuki, I do NOT want you getting into pokemon battles. Contests are fine, but pokemon battles…" Mr. Schone closed his eyes and sighed and then looked at his daughter. "I don't want you or any of your pokemon getting hurt."

"I know, father," Katsy spoke softly. A low rumbled sounded and the group looked up at the sky. Thick, dark gray clouds had formed rather quickly and small droplets of rain gently fell on the glass. "Rain…"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Kat," a masculine voice said from behind Katsy. The fourteen-year-old girl blinked and turned around. An eighteen-year-old boy with reddish-brunet hair smiled at her. "So, how's it going?"

"Tom!" Katsy said in surprise. A blue spider pokemon looked at her from Tom's arm and the looked up at Tom.

"It's all right, Gumo," Tom Reed said, petting the spider on its head. He smiled at Katsy again. "What brings you to our lovely Clinic?"

"Pokemon battle," Katsy said quietly. Tom blinked.

"Oh…" he nodded. "Well, why don't you and your friends go back out to the waiting room? I'll be there in a moment."

"Sure," Katsy smiled, while sweat dropping a bit. _"He still thinks I like him."_

'_And why not?'_ her voice was weak and faint, but it was defiantly Dani. _'Thomas is a good boy, no?'_

"_Yeah, but he's eighteen and has a crush on me,"_ Katsy frowned and walked to the waiting room, the others behind her. She kept her gaze down, but in the back of her mind she wanted to rush back to the operating room and stay with Dani. _"You shouldn't be using the telepathic link."_

'_I may be in bad condition physically, but it does not affect my mental status,' _Dani stated firmly. _'I am not weak, Katsy. And neither is Wildfire. He too, had a telepathic link with his trainer.'_

"Ryuko?" Katsy murmured quietly, but quickly remembered that Dani wasn't by her. _"Ryuko?"_

'_Mmm. The one and only,' _Dani's voice was beginning to become fainter. _'Oh…sedatives…'_

Katsy didn't answer, knowing that Dani was probably out cold by now. The group walked back into the lobby and sat down in one of the rings of chairs. Mr. Schone looked outside watching the rain start to pour. Matt also looked out, playing with a normal Pokeball in between his hands. Ryuko looked down, holding Wildfire's Pokeball lightly. Hail held Pywacket in her arms not saying anything. Katsy looked at everyone and sighed. She stood up and was about to walk over to the front desk again when the doors burst open and a whole group of people rushed in.

"My Kingdra was attacked!"

"My Swellow's wing is broken!"

"My twin Skitty have this nasty rash!"

"Someone put some freaky powder on my Furret and now it's so weak and crying!"

The small group all looked surprised. Katsy frowned. Her hand fell from the back of her chair and landed lightly at her side. She gulped. _"It's happening…my…nightmare came true…"_

Her whole body was shaking and suddenly, her legs gave out. For a moment she thought was going to hit the floor, when she felt two arms around her. Looking up –expecting to see the dark tan face of her father-, she instead saw the light tan face of Ryuko. He helped her sit into a chair and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Katsy blushed lightly.

"I'm fine," she murmured, looking down. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small notepad. She flipped it open and looked over the words written in it. "'Speak not of the Corrupt One, for then the world shall suffer. Enter not the Lake of Shadows, or face the wrath of the Gate Keeper. Dream not of the Black Moon, for then Swan of the Moon will be infected with that of the Nightmare Virus. Wish not the destruction of your enemies, or face the judgment of Silver Bird.'"

"What?" the others in the ring looked at her.

"I had a dream," Katsy explained quietly. "Something came to me and told me this, and right afterward horrific scenes of battle appeared…a Swellow with a broken wing, a Kingdra being roughly attacked, two Skitty with nasty rashes all over their bodies, a Furret shivering and in pain…those were only a few."

The others all looked at each other and then back at Katsy.

"When did you have this dream?" her father asked quietly.

"Two days ago," Katsy answered. She looked down at her notepad. "The Corrupt One…The Gate Keeper…The Swan of the Moon…The Silver Bird."

Hail was very quiet. She had a troubled expression on her face. "So, you had this two days ago and didn't tell us?"

"I told my mother…and I know she told Sal," Katsy answered. She looked at the pink and yellow egg on the silver table. A small light pink shape was in the form of a crescent on the egg, right where the pink and the yellow met. "A moon…"

The room was getting louder as more people entered the clinic, clutching hurt pokemon. Laura came out with Wildfire and Skar walking behind her. She had a surprised look on and blinked, before rushing over to the others.

"What the he-heck is going on!?" she asked. "Why are so many people here with wounded pokemon?!"

"We don't know," Mr. Schone answered. "But Katsy said she saw it in a dream."

'_Ryuko? Is that true?'_ Wildfire looked at his trainer with worry.

"_I don't know, Wildfire. I've only known her for one day,"_ Ryuko answered. He looked at the others. Katsy had taken the egg and put it in her lap, gently stroking it. Ryuko watched her for a bit, but he turned away when he heard Wildfire's annoyed grunt.

'_Do you like her?'_ the Charmeleon looked up at his partner. Ryuko's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"N-No!" he cried and the others looked at him. Ryuko's blush deepened. "Eh, sorry."

"That was odd," Matt muttered turning back to Skar.

"Dani said you and your Charmeleon share a telepathic bond, is that true?" Katsy asked, looking at Ryuko with flickering amber eyes. Ryuko gulped and nodded. "So why did you say no?"

"Uh…well…" Ryuko looked around uncomfortably. "Well…"

'_I was just wondering if you liked her,'_ Wildfire snorted. Ryuko ignored him, causing the pokemon to scowl.

"I ask if he like you," Wildfire stated and the others turned to him. "What?"

Katsy blinked and then looked at Ryuko. "So, you don't like me?"

"Well, I don't exactly know you, so no as in like-like, but yes, as in friendship," Ryuko answered quickly. Katsy lifted one of her eyebrows.

"You stuttered as you said it and it looked like you were blushing," she stated. She glanced at her father whose eyes were narrowed and he had a scowl on. "So you must be somewhat attracted to me."

"What!?" Ryuko shouted. Infernape was glaring at him from Mr. Schone's side. "I…um…"

"Like her!" Wildfire piped up smiling a dragon smile. "You like her!"

"WILDFIRE!" Ryuko shouted, feeling his face heat up intensely. Katsy laughed lightly.

"You seem to be completely embarrassed," she said, smiling. Ryuko just looked at her.

"Friends?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, friends," Katsy smiled at him. Ryuko smiled and cringed as Mr. Schone and Infernape continued to glare at him. The egg moved gently in her arms and Katsy looked down at it. She frowned. "I want to head home, but I can't leave Dani here."

'_You don't have to,'_ the soft voice of Dani sounded inside Katsy mind. The dragon flew out from the far hallway and over to Katsy. Bandages were wrapped around Dani's serpentine body, but the dragon was lively and nuzzled Katsy's cheek. _'Shall we go back home? Thomas is coming.'_

Tom came over quickly, Gumo on his shoulder.

"Let's hurry," he said. Looking over his shoulder at the swarm of humans and wounded pokemon, he winced. "I can't stand looking at so many hurt pokemon."

"Let's hurry and get back to Meridies," Hail said standing up. Pywacket jumped from her arms. Laura frowned, but sighed and allowed them to go. The group of six humans and six pokemon left the clinic and headed to the east side of Aqua City. As they drew closer to the edge of the city, the houses started to become smaller and smaller until there were no houses at all.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked as they continued from the cobblestone onto a dirt path.

"Meridies," Tom stated. "Our hometown."

"Besides mine," Mr. Schone stated.

"Ditto!" Hail said as well.

Katsy remained silent. The girl's crimson hair blew gently in the breeze. She had moved to Meridies at a young age and that's how she met Hail. Her mother's parents lived a bit from Meridies. Katsy was a surprising sight to the people of the small town. Her eyes back then would often change to bright crimson during certain days and she was very antisocial. Back then Katsy was sort of an outcast. She, like most children in Meridies, was sent to school in Aqua City. Most of them had normal starting pokemon, like Charmander, Pikachu, Cubone, Azurill, but Aster didn't have any pokemon…not until she was six anyway. On the day she turned six she had went out before dawn into the forest. The wild pokemon had all watched her until she came to a cave. The pokemon had stopped following her and all wailed when the young Katsy had went inside. Inside the cave had been a nest with four baby shiny Dratini were playing with their shiny Dragonite parents. There had been one egg left and it was bright green. Katsy had walked right up to the nest and watched the baby Dratini play. The Dragonite parents didn't make any movement for the young human to leave, but instead nudged the egg towards Katsy. The young girl had taken it, said her thanks, and left. That egg had held Dani. The Dratini had been bright green when it was born, a surprise to most people. It wasn't a normal, nor was it a shiny, because shiny Dratini were pale pinkish-purple. However, as Dani grew her colors turned to that of an aqua and a cream, instead of pale blue and white or light pinkish-purple and white. Katsy held the egg tighter to her chest. She was still an outcast.

The group continued until they reached the small town of Meridies. The down consisted of roads lined with Japanese style houses. There was an old-style Pokemon Clinic there. A few houses were larger than others. Small businesses were in one section of the town. Food market, Pokeballs, health and battle items, TMs, and a fabric store were some of the main businesses. The group walked through the town and stopped in front of one of the large houses and a woman with red hair walked out with a fourteen-year-old girl behind her. A ten-year-old boy with a Cubone in tow ran out after them. Tom smiled at waved at them.

"Ma!" he greeted the red haired woman warmly.

"Why, Thomas!" the woman –Maia Reed- smiled at her third oldest child. The girl behind her looked at the others. She smiled.

"Hey, Hail, Katsy!" she said waking over. The girl –Julie Reed- blinked as she registered the two boys' presences. "Who are the cute boys?"

Katsy sweat dropped. "This is Ryuko Kanah and Matt Jonsan."

"Hiya! I'm Julie Reed!" Julie winked at the boys. The ten-year-old ran over to them. Julie rolled her eyes. "And this is my annoying younger brother Cammy."

"Hi!" Cammy waved at them, his bright red hair being messed up by the breeze. His Cubone looked at them shyly from behind his leg. "This is Q!"

"Hi! I'm Matt," Matt extended his hand towards Cammy. Cammy cautiously took it and shook.

"Hi, Matt!"

"Ryuko," Ryuko said, not looking at the young boy, but at Katsy who was talking quietly to Dani.

'_You like her, you wanna hug her, you wanna ki-.'_

"_SHUT UP!"_ Ryuko glared at Wildfire who smiled innocently.

"Please no be mad," he rubbed his head against Ryuko's leg. "Please?"

Ryuko scowled and looked away. Cammy's mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and he blinked.

"Your Charmeleon can TALK?!?" he asked in surprise. "But aren't you from another continent!?"

"Cammy! That's rude!" Julie said, hitting her brother on the head. She turned to Ryuko with a regretful look on her face. "I'm sorry about my baby brother."

"No, it's okay," Ryuko answered. Dani snorted from behind him and her heard Katsy giggle.

"We should head to our house," she spoke up, smiling.

"Katsy has a point," Mr. Schone stated and he started walking away with Infernape at his heels. The others said good-bye to Mrs. Reed, Julie, and Cammy, but as they began walking away Julie and Cammy ran after them, another eighteen-year-old boy, almost exactly like Tom, only with brunet hair, right behind them.

Hail pulled Katsy aside, along the right side of the road.

"Listen, Katsy… About your dream… Well, my family is known for their ability in interpreting dreams and their knowledge in Viroh's history and legends. I've been given those gifts as well," said Hail quietly, almost a whisper. "It's because of our connections with the Swans."

Katsy frowned. "Why haven't you told me this?" she asked, not looking at Hail.

"My training as a Dreamwalker- the term we use for humans who can walk the dreams of Pokemon and people- isn't complete yet. I can only interpret dreams and look into dreams from the outside," said Hail. "But Sal says I have a natural ability for Dreamwalking."

Katsy looked up. "So, you know what my dream means?" she asked eagerly.

"Exactly," answered Hail. "Now, where shall I start? How about what those names were about?"

"Sure," Katsy said, shrugging.

"'kay then!" Hail said, leaning her head back. "What was the first part? Oh yeah, now I remember. The Corrupt one."

Hail fell silent for a moment.

"The Corrupted," the black-haired girl said softly. "Is The Original One's brother, Orceus."

Katsy looked confused. "Who's Orceus?" she questioned.

"An evil Legendary Pokemon," said Hail. "After Arceus created the universe, tainted energy left over from the chaos this world used to be somehow sunk into Arceus's shadow. Dialga, Palkia, and Mew managed to pull the shadow apart from Arceus, but it became worse. It learned from the other shadows that power lay within it, and the shadow began to change.

The shadow of Arceus became a raging monster who liked nothing better than tainting the world with chaos and pain. Arceus, though, had created with her 12 powerful beings- the Legendaries. With them, Arceus fought the shadow- named Orceus- and sealed him deep within an island. The island is called the Isle of Endings. The whole island is surrounded by a huge wall that rises out of the water. There is no gate."

Hail paused. "Did you get any of that?"

"Yeah," said Katsy, nodding.

"And who knows what would happen if he was released," said Hail. "And even though Orceus is locked up, he still influences temptation and evil.

Next, there's the Gatekeeper. He's Darkrai, and you know his job.

Cresselia is the Swan of the Moon, and Lugia is the Silver Bird.

Basically speaking, your dream means that Orceus is active and Pokemon are being affected."

"There's one problem, though," Katsy answered looking down. "There's one part of my dream I didn't tell you about."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Hail looked surprised and frowned. "What was it about?"

Katsy took a deep breath. "'Lost in darkness, it is sought. Nothing, but an after thought. Shadowy eye and fiery gaze, hazard child in the haze. Golden hope and ashen doubt. The power that is not known about. Fire is a lonely tool, darkness is in your life and soul. Light poisons you and that is how you will lose this dual. Bring together your doubt and pain. For then you will be my general in my eternal reign.' I saw a silhouette of a boy during this."

"That's…interesting," Hail frowned. "A boy you said?"

"Yup," Katsy sighed. She looked down at the egg. It moved gently. "I dunno what it means…but that boy seems to have a connection or is in trouble."

The two girls continued to discuss this, but stopped as soon as they left the boundaries of the town. Soon the party reached a Japanese style house atop a hill overlooking the vast White Plains to the east, the woodlands in the north, and a distant ocean in the south. Two women were sitting on the porch steps. One had long black hair and tan skin with brilliant green eyes, and the other had short crimson hair, pale skin, and deep purple eyes.

"Karutou found a blue and white egg out in the fields. I wonder what it's for?" said Niiree Schone, Katsy's mother.

Hail turned the silvery blue egg over in her hands. It pulsed gently.

"I'm glad that Hail has an egg. She's always wanted another pokemon, but never gets to fight and catch them," Sal said as the party of kids went inside. As the children passed, her gaze lingered on each egg. A light in her eye flashed before Sal turned back to Niiree.

"Me too," said Mrs. Schone. "I just wish I knew what kinds of pokemon are in those eggs."

"Hmm," Sal said.

Katsy emerged from the house. "Can our new friends stay with us a while?" she asked her mom. "They need a place to stay. Foreigners, ya know."

"If they are who they say," Mrs. Schone answered. "Just make sure they don't touch anything valuable."

Katsy disappeared inside again.

"Well, I'd better be going! Long ride home," said Sal, getting up. She whistled and a Rapidash appeared from around the side of the house. "Bye!"

Mrs. Schone watched as Sal and her pokemon became smaller and smaller in the fading light, wondering what was in those eggs. Sighing, she walked into the house, her Medicham greeting her as she walked inside. Mr. Schone and Karutou, her son, were talking to each other. Ryuko and Matt were sitting at the table in the living room, Wildfire and Skar behind them. On Ryuko's lap was his red and white egg. He stroked it unconsciously and it would wiggle a bit. A Blaziken walked into the room followed by a Mudkip with an orange bandanna around its neck and a Wartortle with green beanie on. The Mudkip trotted up to Ryuko and patted his thigh looking up at him with big purple eyes. Ryuko looked at it and blinked. The Mudkip blinked back.

"Madoshi seems to like you," Karutou stated looking at him. Madoshi –the Mudkip- nodded rapidly. "He's Katsy's."

"There you are, Madoshi!" Katsy walked into the room, a Cherrim and a shiny Ditto on her shoulders. Madoshi yipped happily at Katsy and then pulled himself onto Ryuko's shoulder. Ryuko blinked and turned his head a bit to look at the mud fish pokemon.

"Well, Madoshi likes you," Katsy laughed lightly as her bloomed Cherrim –Sakura or Saku-chan- glared at Ryuko, holding lightly onto Katsy's hair. Ditto jumped from Katsy's shoulder turning into a shiny Shinx as it did. It mewed and walked over to the two boys rubbing against their arms. "And Ditto too."

"Sakura doesn't," Hail stated sitting next to the boys, the silvery egg still in her arms.

Katsy just shrugged. Sakura continued to glare at Ryuko. Karutou shook his head causing his messy black hair to fall over his eyes.

"What are in those eggs?" he wondered quietly. "And what do _they_ have in store for the kids?"

Mr. Schone just looked at them, aware of the shadowy presence lurking somewhere close by. Unknown to them, high above them, far above the clouds, a black dragon streaked by deep gashes in its natural armor, horror in its golden eyes.

X------

Tuptim: Hmmm…who is this dragon? Why is he in pain? What will happen next time?

Mizu: Will my tea be ready in time for next chapter?!

Other muses: … (Cricket, cricket)

Mizu: (walks away grumbling)

Jaq: See you next time on-!

Katsy, Hail, Ryuko, Matt, Julie, and Cammy: Pokemon: Valor!


	2. Hatching Magic

**Pokémon: Valor**

Katsy: Last time, we learned what my dream meant and we've found four eggs. But what about that dragon and why is everything acting so strangely? And is Orceus coming back?

Water: You-! (Gets tied up and thrown in the closet.)

Tuptim and Jaq: Read to find out!

**Episode 2: Hatching Magic**

It was about 6:00 PM when dinner was served. Ryuko and Matt were happily eating the delicious Japanese style food, while all their pokemon: Ryuko's Pidgeotto –Razor-Wing-, Bagon –Ruckus-, and shiny Azumarill –Azumi- were eating in a small group and Matt's Gastly –G-Man- and Scyther –Scythe- were eating poffins in the corner. Sakura was eating angrily, now having purple petals around her. Madoshi was eating happily next to Wildfire and Ditto –in its normal form- was eating next to Blaziken, Infernape, Dani, Pywacket, and Medicham. The Schone household was one of the older houses in Meridies. The houses' dining room was in the middle of the house and right next to the garden in the middle. Butterfree, Beautifly, Mothim, and other types of flying pokemon entered and exited the garden. The foreigner boys and pokemon watched as the shiny wild pokemon would fly in and the fly out and vice versa.

"There are so many shiny pokemon here," Matt said in awe. "Man…"

"Well, all pokemon here WOULD be shiny, but explorers from other continents brought non-shiny pokemon, that's how we have a mix here," Mr. Schone explained.

"One out every four pokemon is a non-shiny," Karutou added, putting a piece of beef in his mouth. "And a lot of pokemon here are 'special' pokemon."

"'Special pokemon'?" Ryuko and Matt echoed looking confused.

"Yup. Special," Hail nodded. "Special pokemon are kinda like Dani. Dani has green eyes, unlike normal Dratini. She was born bright green, but turned aqua. She's not shiny or non-shiny, but a special pokemon."

"Basically, that's how she was affected by the natural environment of Viroh," Katsy said, trying to simplify what Hail said. "Like in some places in the world, pokemon look different from other pokemon because of their environment, but they're not special pokemon. Special pokemon are either born a different color or grow into a different color."

"Or it is sometimes the genetics from its parents," Mrs. Schone spoke up quietly. "If a special pokemon has shiny parents, then they will most likely be shiny or a special pokemon. If one parent is shiny and the other not, then it is a fifty-fifty chance of being shiny or non-shiny. If the parents are both non-shiny, well, there is a chance for it to be shiny or special, but it is most likely to be non-shiny."

"Oh," the boys nodded.

"So, Dani's a special pokemon?" Ryuko asked.

"Yup," Katsy patted Dani's side. "She's one of a kind."

"There's also a chance that the pokemon will have original eye color AND be shiny," said Hail. "Like Pywacket. Eevee usually have a certain eye color, but that can change. In the beginning, Eevee and shiny Eevee had eye colors ranging from steel blue to bright green. Over time, however, human activity changed the eye color to a certain one color, in Eevee's case, brown. Many pokemon in Viroh have original eye color. Humans also caused pokemon to only be able to learn certain attacks."

Katsy spoke up. "But here in Viroh, we've learned that all we need to know about pokemon will come to us in time. We don't need to intensely study them, and we don't need big laboratories and Pokemon Centers," she said. "And since the pokemon are in a very natural habitat, they can expand their abilities to the fullest. Pokemon, even domesticated, are one with their surroundings, and know how to use it."

"Wow," said Matt. "So you guys don't study pokemon?? How can you know so much about them then?"

"We observe them in everyday life," said Hail. "Though wild pokemon are friendly, they are still wary of humans, especially foreigners, and will defend themselves if threatened."

"Arceus is our leader," said Mr. Schone. "She watches over the pokemon of Viroh in her castle carved out of a huge mountain. The 12 Legendaries are divided into different colonies around Viroh and guard the island. Some guard the Gates, some guard the skies, and still others patrol the land. This is because Arceus can't be everywhere at once. Dialga and Palkia are her advisers, and no matter what people say, Dialga and Palkia don't exist on Sinnoh."

Ryuko's eyes widened. "Why doesn't anyone know?" he said. "Whole colonies of Legendaries! What we could learn!"

"Simple," said Hail. "They have a job to do. They've no time to be poked and prodded. And these legendaries aren't like the ones you know. They're ten times stronger and wiser. The closest colony, the South Gate Colony, is completely made of Swan Legendaries. Each colony is led by one of the Original Legendaries that helped seal Orceus. Original Lugia leads the South Gate Colony. Latios, Latias, Cresselia, and Lugia make it up. In fact, my family has a strong connection with the South Gate Colony."

"Wow."

The egg in Katsy's lap moved a bit more. As the humans and pokemon continued their dinner, the eggs –unbeknownst to them- glowed lightly and moved/pulsed/wiggled just a bit more.

**Later that Night; Around 10:00 PM**

"I'm glad that Julie and Cammy left at 5," Hail stated, as she and Katsy lay on the roof of the house. "They wouldn't have gotten what we were talking about."

"Nope," Katsy shook her head. The pink and silver blue eggs were lying next to them in blankets. The girls were now in their pajamas. Katsy had a large gray sweatshirt over her light red pajama spaghetti strap shirt and it covered the top of her pajama long shorts. Hail had on a pink pajama T-shirt and silk cherry pajama pants. Katsy rolled onto her side and looked at the eggs. "What do you think they'll hatch into?"

"Dunno," Hail said looking at them as well. She sat up. "Well, we should go back inside."

"Yeah," Katsy sat up as well and grabbed her egg. Hail grabbed hers as well as the blanket. Katsy opened a secret door on the roof and climbed down. Hail followed her. She closed the door behind her and folded up the ladder. The two girls walked down the hallway chatting quietly, not paying attention to where they were walking, until Katsy bumped into someone. She slipped backwards, the egg slipping from her grasp. "OH!"

She felt an arm around her waist and saw someone holding her egg. She looked up and was greeted by Ryuko's face.

"We've really gotta stop meeting like this," he said, helping her stand up. He handed her egg and Katsy's fingers brushed his hand. Ryuko managed to stop the small blush trying to form on his cheeks. As Katsy took hold of the egg, it started shaking violently. Hail's egg was also shaking and the sliding door to their left opened and Matt stood there holding the red and white and the blue and white eggs, both shaking.

"What the hell is going one here?!" he asked. Ryuko took the red and white egg, just as Hail's egg glowed bright white. The light blinded them. A pulse of blue light vibrated through the room as a loud _CRACK! _sounded from the egg. The light receded to an orb of white light hovering above Hail's hands, silver and blue mist forming around it, creating a ball of grayish blue, gently pulsing, light.

Hail's face was illuminated in the dark hallway by the light, and her hands were barely visible in the mist. Taking one hand from under it, she reached into the orb and brushed her fingers against something.

That something _moved_.

Something settled onto her arm, wrapping around it. Reaching the other hand inside, Hail felt her way onto the something and slowly pulled her arms out of the light.

A baby Lugia was curled up in her arms.

The light faded, and the mist began to disappear as Hail let the Lugia crawl around to look up at the amazed faces still holding their eggs.

"Oh, oh my," said Hail softly. "Hello there. My name is Hail."

The Lugia yawned and said, "H-Hailieeeeee!" in a squeaky voice.

Just as it finished Matt's egg –the blue and white one- started glowing bright blue.

"Oh KAMI-SAMA!" Matt shouted as the light engulfed the hallway again and streaks of silver stars appeared. As the light faded away, something heavier than the egg landed in Matt's hands. Matt blinked quickly to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness and looked down. Curled up in a ball in his hands, was a baby Latios. It looked up at him with bright red eyes and blinked. Matt gulped. "H-Hey there, kid. I'm Matt."

"M-Maaaaaaaaaatttttttttt," it said as it yawned. "Matt! Matt! Matt! Lati-Matt!"

Matt sweat dropped. "Cute…"

Katsy and Ryuko chuckled. Suddenly their eggs glowed bright red and pink. They both looked down and gulped. A bright pinkish-red light filled the hall and streaks of gold stars and a pale silvery mist appeared. The pink light and mist suddenly turned into a ball and settled floating above Katsy's hands. In the transparent ball a small pokemon formed. The red lights and stars disappeared as a baby Latias appeared in Ryuko's arms, her big eyes looking around curiously. As the ball above Katsy's hands broke, a small blue and yellow body flopped down in her hands. It blinked and yawned and then looked up at Katsy with misty eyes.

The Latias looked up at Ryuko. "Oh, um, my name's Ryuko," he told the small creature.

"Wyu!" Latias giggled happily. "Wyu! Wyu! Wyu!"

The pink pokemon –a baby Cresselia- looked up at Katsy and said, "M…Mama…"

Katsy blinked in surprise. "N-No! I'm Katsy," she said.

"Mama…" the Cresselia squeaked rubbing her head against Katsy's arm. She looked at Katsy with bright eyes. "M-Mama Katty…" (pronounced cat-ee.)

"What's going on he-?" Mr. Schone stopped dead when he saw the 4 baby Legendaries in the arms of the kids. "Whoa. I'm calling Sal."

**Morning; Back Porch of Katsy's House**

"South Gate Colony pokemon!" said Sal. She and the Schone adults (including Katsy's brother) stood on the porch, watching the kids play with their pokemon. Sal kneeled down beside Lugia. He was about a foot long with brilliant silver metallic eyes that changed color tinges with his mood. Right now, they were flashing sky blue and yellow for joy. "I knew it when I first saw those eggs," Sal said quietly. "This Lugia has Original Eyes!"

Hail giggled as Lugia rolled over and over with Latias, a blurry red, white, and blue mess.

Cresselia watched the others from the shade of the porch. Latios, Latias, and Lugia were chasing each other a foot in the air. Cresselia looked at them longingly and closed her eyes tightly focusing…but she couldn't hold it and she frowned. She watched the others and whimpered. The other babies stopped and looked at her and then each other. They shook their heads and continued to play around. Cresselia looked down. Katsy sat down next to her and looked down at her. Cresselia looked back. Katsy blinked. Cresselia's eyes were like the gem mother-of-pearl and right now were a metallic purple-blue.

"Ma?" Cresselia looked at her in confusion, her eyes slowly turning a green-yellow color.

"Don't you wanna go play with them?" Katsy asked, hiding her surprise. Cresselia nodded. "Why don't you?"

"No fly," Cresselia whimpered, her eyes returning to the metallic purple-blue. Katsy frowned.

"Oh," she blinked. "I have an idea…" She picked up Cresselia and walked over to the others. Cresselia looked up and then down. Her eyes slowly became a metallic pink-violet color. She dove out of Katsy's arm and floated into the air. She giggled happily and flew after the others. They all circled each other and then they chased after one another.

"They're so cute!" Hail said smiling.

"They are, huh?" Matt looked uncertain, but he was smiling.

"Matt! Matt!" Latios dove down into his arms, smiling up at him.

"Hey there, little guy," Matt smiled at him. "Azul…Yeah! Do you like the name Azul?"

"Azul! Azul! Lati-Azul!" Latios answered.

Lugia settled down into Hail's lap. "How do ya like the name Skye?" asked Hail, smiling down at the little pokemon.

"Skye! Me name Skye! Me name Skye!" said Lugia, now Skye. "Hailie like Skye name?"

"Yes, I like that name. That's why I gave it to you, Skye!" said Hail, laughing. Skye was silent, frowning almost. "Skye? What's wrong?"

"LOOKEET HAILIE!" squealed Skye, leaping out of Hail's lap.

Hail turned around. A black dragon was falling out of the sky, almost directly above them.

"Katsy!" yelled Hail. She scooped up Latias and Lugia, the two closest pokemon and ran into the safety of the house. A shadow enveloped the porch and yard. The adults turned as the teens ran inside. Cresselia was the last inside and as soon as she got her small blue and yellow tail inside, the dragon slammed into the ground, destroying the porch completely. Hail peeked her head around the side of the opening and gasped.

"WHOA! Katsy, Ryuko, Matt! You gotta see this!" she said eagerly.

"Isn't that a Rayquaza?" Matt asked, looking curiously at the large black dragon. "Why's it black?"

"It's a shiny Rayquaza, that's why," answered Sal. She slipped down into the debris and slowly but surely made her way to the fallen Rayquaza. When she reached it, she knelt down beside its head. "It's injured."

"Injured?" Hail asked as she slowly followed, making sure Skye and Latias -known as Naida- were in the house. She stood next to her aunt. Katsy followed after her. As the crimson haired girl stopped next to them, the Rayquaza's eyes snapped open and stared at them.

_'Child of the Mirage Family,'_ it spoke telepathically. Hail didn't flinch.

"Mirage Family?"she questioned.

_'I am not...sp-speaking to you, Child of the Swan Family,'_ the Rayquaza lifted its head a bit, looking at Katsy. _'Am I talking to the one with the hair like fire.'_

"M-Me?" Katsy blinked and pointed to herself. Her eyes widened. "My mom's family is attached to the Mirage Pokemon...what's wrong?"

"I know my family, Rayquaza. I just never knew that Katsy was of the Mirage Family," Hail said to Rayquaza.

_'Now you do, but that is not of importance,'_ Rayquaza took a deep, shaky breath. _'A dark force is coming and the Mirage Pokemon are in danger...as are those babies you have.'_

"In danger?" Sal looked at the large dragon suspiciously. "How would you know?"

_'I was a spy,' _Rayquaza answered, laying his head down again.

_'Something... something is coming,' _Rayquaza choked out. _'O... O...' _Suddenly, the pokemon's head fell to the ground, its eyes closed, and it stopped moving. The Rayquaza was dead.

Sal narrowed her eyes. "I took a look into his mind," she said. "A quick peek through his memories showed me a dark figure and attacking pokemon. Lots of them."

"But...why did it come to warn me?" Katsy asked, looking confused. "And why is this evil after the babies?"

During this time, Hail had been deep in thought. She snapped her head up. "I know!" she said. "These are South Gate Pokemon! So, what better bait to draw in the South Gate Colony than with some babies of its own? Too small to fight or defend themselves right now, but if we could protect them until they're old and strong enough to battle..."

"You mean, train them ourselves?" Katsy looked at Hail, who's expression was quite happy. "But...how would the South Gate Colony react?"

"We would be helping their babies! They would be grateful!" Hail said, smiling broadly.

"Yes," agreed Sal. "The South Gate Colony is possibly the wisest of the Colonies, and I do believe they sent those eggs to you on purpose. Possibly because they couldn't protect them themselves for some unknown reason. If so, they obviously believe that you can take care of their babies."

"But..." Katsy frowned. "I mean..." She looked down. "We...at least, I couldn't..."

Matt leapt up. "Are flippin' KIDDING me?! You're one of the best trainers I've ever met! You've trained Dani so well that she was actually a fair match for Wildfire! You deserve this opportunity!"

Katsy blushed. "W-Well...I just...I mean..."

"He has a point, Katsy," Ryuko said. "No one has ever been able to beat Wildfire. You're exceptional."

"My point," said Matt, letting his pointing hand drop to his side.

"C'mon, Katsy," Hail smiled at her friend. "Cresselia was given to YOU. YOU are the ONLY ONE who CAN train her. Stop putting yourself down."

"I don't even know where I came from," Katsy whispered. "I don't even know how I have this exceptional ability to be so close to my pokemon...I don't even know how I was able to walk right into the cave to get Dani's egg when I was FOUR! How am I exceptional!? How can you guys be so flipping sure?!"

Hail grabbed Katsy's shoulders and shook her friend.

"BECAUSE. WE. KNOW. YOU! Some people have a close connection with Pokemon. I've learned this from my training as a Dreamwalker, and believe me, those people don't lie," said Hail.

Katsy stared at Hail, whose face was a mixture of anger and surprise.

"You're my best friend, Katsuki Schone," Hail growled. "I know you don't know where you came from...I know you sometimes feel different...I know a lot about you! I'm you're friend! And Matt and Ryuko are your friends too! You have to believe in us!"

Katsy looked away from them. Her gaze landed on the Rayquaza and her eyes widened. Two sprite like creatures were floating around it, looking sad. A soft coo came from one, which was bright white and the other, a deep black one, shook its head. Katsy blinked and the creatures looked at her before flitting around the dragon and taking a silvery essence and disappearing.

"Katsy?" asked Hail. "Whatcha looking at?"

"I… I think I just saw a white thing and a black thing floating around Rayquaza. They looked sad," said Katsy.

"A white thing and a black thing?" Matt asked blinking. "Wha?"

"Did they take anything?" Sal asked, looking thoughtful.

"A…misty looking thing," Katsy answered, looking around as the other humans and pokemon stared at her curiously. "What?"

"Black as night and as pure as daylight, the spirits Shixia and Shensei," Mrs. Schone said, making her way to the Rayquaza. When she got to it, she knelt down and folded her hands. "The Soul Collectors."

"'Soul Collectors'?" Ryuko, Matt, Katsy, and Hail echoed. "Wha?"

"They're two pokemon that have been around for millennia," Karutou stated, walking over to them. "It is said that before the Original One went into its deep slumber, it created two beings to collect the life-force of those who died."

"There was a legend in Sinnoh…" Ryuko trailed off. "'In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos. At the heart of the chaos, where all things became one, appeared an Egg. Having tumbled from the vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One. From itself, two beings the Original One did make. Time started to spin. Space began to expand. From itself, three living things the Original One did make. The two beings wished, and from them, matter came to be. The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be. The world created, the Original One made two more beings to catch the spirits of those who would depart. The world finally in balance, the Original One took to unyielding sleep...' Though, I heard that it finally woke up some time ago."

The Schone family and the two Asters stared at him. Ryuko looked around uneasily.

"What?" he asked.

"That's a legend that most foreigners don't know about," Mr. Schone said, glaring at him suspiciously.

"My…grandpa came from…Gust City…" Ryuko said.

"Really?!" Hail, Katsy, and Karutou asked in unison.

"You mean you're the grandson of THE REIJIROU KANAH?!" Hail shouted. "That top pokemon trainer AND coordinator!?"

"Yeah…that would be my grandpa," Ryuko said, looking around again. He sighed. "But shouldn't we be wondering about why this evil is after the babies and the Mirage Pokemon?"

Katsy was the first to get over her shock. "You're right."

"But why would they target the Mirage Pokemon? They haven't done anything," Karutou frowned. He looked at the Rayquaza and thought for a bit. He smirked. "You guys are going on a journey."

"What?" Hail, Katsy, Matt, and Ryuko all looked at him.

"The Viroh Cup is this year," Karutou explained. "Participate in it, but not just that, watch out for anything out of place."

"Like freaks in white suits with big red Rs on the front?" Matt suggested.

"Or pirate wannabes or freaky people in red or people in spacesuits with a yellow G plastered on them?" Ryuko added.

The Aster and Schone families all stared blankly at them.

"Or purple Growlithe with yellow polka dots on them?" Hail gave the two boys an odd look. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic," they answered.

"Who ever they are…the natives will probably take care of them," Karutou stated and his Blaziken nodded.

**Meridies**

"Tell me again," Matt groaned. "Why are we taking this Reed kid?"

"Because Sal told us to," Hail growled, glaring at him. She huffed. "Look, I don't want to take them either. Especially because of the babies."

Naida (Latias) was in Ryuko's arms. She looked up Ryuko.

"Aru?" she asked. group of eight stopped in front of the Reed household. Tom and Lue –Tom's twin- were on the front porch, Gumo and a Beedrill at their feet. The two brothers were talking quietly and as the group drew closer, Skye let out a very big yawn. Beedrill instantly flew into the air, readying its stingers. Gumo quickly jumped onto Tom's shoulder and hissed at the group.

"Whoa!" Matt shouted, Azul flopping into his arms and burying his head in Matt's chest.

Naida squealed in fright, Skye looked at the bug pokemon in sleepy surprise, and Cresselia –Aysel- flew behind Katsy. Tom and Lue turned to them quickly and blushed in unison.

"Sorry!" they said, calming Gumo and Beedrill down.

"How is…" Tom trailed off when his eyes landed on the babies. His eyes widened. "N-No way…"

"Yes, way," Hail waved off his surprise. "Now, we were wondering if Cammy would like to join us on our Viroh Cup adventure."

Tom and Lue blinked. They looked at each other and frowned. Turning back to them, both had looks of surprise and uneasiness.

"Why?" Tom asked, crossing his arms. Aysel landed in Katsy's arms and looked up at the crimson haired girl. Katsy sighed. She pushed Aysel into Ryuko's arms (Naida had flew over to Skye) and walked up to Tom.

"My mother would like us to take him with us," she said. "Simple as that."

Tom blinked, blushed, and nodded. "O-Okay."

Katsy crossed her arms and gave him a small smirk. "Thank ya."

Ryuko huffed and glared at Tom in annoyance. Naida flew over to him and looked at the boy curiously. Matt sweat dropped and glanced at Ryuko and smirked.

"Wildfire is definitely right," he said. Hail leaned back to hear what he was going to say. "You definitely have a crush on Katsy."

Ryuko blushed brightly and Hail lifted an eyebrow. A moment later, Katsy walked over to them and blinked bemusedly at Ryuko's face. Matt grinned and Hail rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she muttered under her breath and then walked over to Katsy. "When's the little laddie coming?"

"In a bit," Katsy answered, oblivious to the fact that Matt was still grinning insanely and Ryuko was reaching for Wildfire's Pokeball. Matt caught Ryuko's movement and pulled out a blue and red Pokeball.

"Are we gonna battle now?" he asked, grinning. Ryuko smirked.

"Sure, why not?" he asked, pulling a black and yellow Pokeball off his belt. Both girls instantly glared at them. Ryuko gulped. "Sorry."

"Aw man!" Matt huffed putting the great ball back onto his belt and putting his arms behind his head. "But if would be fun if we could battle!"

"In Viroh, battling without reason could cause major conflict," Katsy explained.

"But you two just came up to us yesterday and-," Matt was cut off.

"It's only because you were new here and, well, I kinda forgot about the conflict thing…" Hail laughed awkwardly. Matt and Ryuko sweat dropped. Katsy sighed.

"It doesn't completely matter, though," she said. "The conflict thing is usually only for those who live in Viroh, not those from other continents. Don't worry, but don't go asking for battles for no reason."

"O-Okay…"

Just as the two boys muttered their response, Cammy came running over to them with Q in tow. Hail patted the redhead's head.

"All right then," she waved at Tom and Lue. "See you guys!"

"Be careful!" Lue shouted as the five walked away. As the five walked off, a large four-winged bat pokemon flew away, screeching in its ultrasonic voice and causing a flock of Taillow to fall to the ground.

X-----------

Water: Wuh-oh! We're in trouble! Got get going on the double!

Sabrina: Yeah… anyway! Who is this strange bat pokemon? Why is he in such a rush? And what will happen to the kids in the next chapter?

Cammy: You're going to have to find out next time on----!

Ryuko and Matt: Pokemon: Valor!

Azul: Lati-bye-bye!


	3. The Rise of Thunder

**Pokemon: Valor**

Hail: Last time we found out that the eggs we had were actually from the South Gate pokemon and that a great evil was coming. We also learned that the Viroh Cup was this year and we're participating in it, but there's one problem, though. Who was the four-winged bat?

Ryuko: Read to find out about the bat and the antagonists.

(Fade Kamia is not ours. He belongs to San child of the wolves. San wanted us to have their character in our story and we allowed it.)

**Episode 3: The Rise of Thunder**

A purple and teal four-winged bat flew towards a man with light blue hair. It screeched loudly, flapping its wings hysterically. A look of panic was on its face and it soared down to the man. The man looked up at it and held out his arm. The pokemon landed on it and continued screeching.

"Shh, shh, calm down, Crobat," the man said, petting the creature's head. Crobat sighed and then continued in a softer screech. "Ahhh, so four children DO have the South Gate babies. Well down, Crobat."

"Like we didn't already know that, Cyrus," a man with fire red hair walked over to the leader of Team Galactic. A Camerupt followed him. "Let me guess, you were just making sure?"

"Yes, I was, Maxie," Cyrus snapped. He allowed Crobat to fly off his shoulder and it hovered next to him. "But it seems now that they have a ten-year-old…and they're entering the Viroh Cup."

"Ah, well, that's useful," Maxie shrugged. "But it won't get us anywhere. WE are not ALLOWED to go away from this island."

"And for good reason," a cold voice stated. The two men turned around and found a boy who looked fifteen. He had spiky silver hair that covered his left eye and the eye that was showing was icy blue. He was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with a navy-blue jacket over it. He had black cargo pants and black and blue sneakers. On his shoulder was an ice-blue Pikachu. Unlike a normal Pikachu, it had ice-blue where is should have yellow, all its other markings were black –excluding the electric sacs on its cheeks-, and icy blue eyes. There was a tuft of longer messy fur on its head. Maxie scowled and Cyrus looked away in disgust.

"Why Lord Orceus chose a fourteen-year-old boy is beyond me," Maxie scoffed. "You can't be b-."

"I AM better than you," the boy hissed. He walked over to them, scowling. "And I'd like it if you called Or-_HIM_ the Corrupted One. He prefers that."

"But it sounds too…evil…dangerous," Cyrus frowned. The boy smirked.

"But it does sound powerful," he stated and walked away. The Pikachu on his shoulder laughed quietly as they went into a cave.

**Inside The Cave**

The boy leaned against the wall and sighed. "You can relax now, Ice," he said to the Pikachu. Ice jumped down and looked up at him. It cocked its head to the side. The boy frowned down at it. _"Why isn't the telepathic link working anymore?"_

"Ah! Fade!" a feminine voice sounded from the side of the boy. The boy –Fade Kamia- turned and a fourteen-year-old girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes smiled at him. A normal Pikachu with a red collar around its neck was in her arms. "Just the _man_ I needed to see!"

"What do you want, Kara?" Fade asked bluntly, crossing his arms. Kara Hunter scowled.

"First off, that's no way to talk to your superior, and secondly," she sighed. "The Corrupted One wants you to follow those kids with the South Gate babies."

"Aren't _you_ the one assigned to that?" Fade paused. "Ma'am?"

Kara glared at him. "He doesn't think I can handle it on my own, but you don't have to do it. The Corrupted One said YOU had a choice, but I didn't, so--! Seeya later, Fade-chan!"

"Don't add chan to my name!" Fade shouted after her. Kara rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. "Dang her…"

Ice rolled his eyes and crossed his furry arms. He chirruped and Fade looked down at him, frowning.

"Are you blocking the telepathic link?" he asked. Ice blinked and shook his furry head. He shrugged. Fade sighed. "You're really stubborn."

Ice huffed, but jumped back onto Fade's shoulder. Fade looked at him. "Ready to go?" Ice nodded. "All right…let's head for the forest near the East Coast, hm?"

Ice shrugged and nodded.

**Aqua City**

"What do we do in the Viroh Cup?" Matt asked. "Battle? Pokemon Contests? What?"

"Skill training," Hail stated, holding Skye tightly. "In Aqua City you compete in different skills, like swimming and that."

"Basically, physical endurance," Katsy stated, as Aysel landed in her arms. "It has different ranks, from beginner to expert. Since we're all fourteen we're gonna be in intermediate and Cammy would be in beginner."

"Yup," Hail nodded. She grinned. "The first endurance test is swimming. So you two get to see us in skin tight bathing suits." She waggled her fingers at Ryuko and Matt. "Hope you enjoy it."

"Erm…"

"At least they're not bikinis," Katsy muttered. Hail shrugged.

"You never know…"

**On Top of One of Aqua City's Larger Buildings**

"Oh? Those kids ARE joining the Viroh Cup," Kara put down her binoculars and grinned. "So, what do you think we should do, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily smiling. "Pika-pi! Pi! Pika!"

"Hmm…if we join," Kara grinned. "Oh! Maybe we could get one of those hotties to join us! Sugoi!"

"Pika…" Pikachu hit his forehead. Kara glared at him.

"Well, you're quite the helpful one," she commented. She put the binoculars back to her eyes and looked down at the five-some again. "Hmm…the taller boy seems to be emitting some sort of energy, similar to that of shadow pokemon…" She pulled her binoculars from her eyes and frowned. "How is that possible? And that crimson haired girl…" She put her binoculars to her eyes again. "Such a strong aura…and no, Pikachu, the Aura Binoculars are not on the fritz."

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu waved his paw dismissively. "Pika pi! Chu-chu-ka!"

Kara stiffened and then looked at the yellow pokemon. "What do you mean it's not as bad as Fade's pokemon escaping? …FADE'S POKEMON ESCAPED?!!"

**Later; Aurora Bridge**

People were gathered on a large bridge over looking a waterway. (Aqua City is like Venice, Italy.) Many of these people had water pokemon or pokemon that loved to swim out and were talking about the race. For the beginning of the Viroh Cup, pokemon and trainers would pair up and then race through the city to the finish line, somewhere close to Meridies. Currently our two heroines were talking to each other, already in their swimwear. (It was required for the trainers to wear appropriate water wear, as in bathing suits and such.) Katsy had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a red and white turtleneck vest with skintight black shorts. She had black and crimson water shoes and she was holding Madoshi in her arms. Hail was next to her wearing and blue and teal tank-top and navy shorts. She also had black water shoes. Pywacket was sitting next to her, bathing herself.

"So you want to use Ditto?" Katsy asked, as the two went onto the topic of the race. "Pywacket doesn't like the water so much."

"Sure!" Hail nodded. "I don't want to use Skye, someone might freak out. And Aysel is a Cresselia…I don't think they swim a lot."

Skye and Aysel looked up at the two. Katsy sighed looking down. Hail frowned.

"Katsy?"

"What do you think my other dream means?" the crimson haired girl asked. "About the boy?"

Hail frowned. "I…don't know…my training as a Dream Walker isn't complete yet. It's confusing…"

Katsy held Madoshi a bit more tightly. "What if it's Matt or Ryuko? Or even Cammy? Could be Karutou for all we know!"

Hail started at Katsy's worry and frowned. She hugged her best friend and sighed. "You're jumping to conclusions…but you're right. We don't know who it is."

Katsy nodded, resting her head against Hail's shoulder.

**Male Locker Room**

"This is interesting," Matt said as he tugged on a black skintight tank-top. He glanced at the brunet next to him, who refused to change in front of the other males. Matt sighed. "Ryuko, are you actually a girl or something? I mean, come on. We're all the same gender."

"I don't like to change in front of others," muttered Ryuko sullenly. The brunet haired boy glared at the pale green lockers. Soon, the number of males lessened until it was only Cammy, Matt, Ryuko, Tom, and Lue. Ryuko straightened from the locker was leaning on and disappeared around the corner, taking the clothes Karutou had given him with him. Matt twitched as the boy disappeared and groaned.

"He's impossible!"

Cammy frowned as his older brothers shrugged.

**With Ryuko**

Ryuko sighed and started to unzip his Nehru jacket. He pulled off the indigo piece of clothing and dropped it onto the wooden bench in the middle of the aisle. He tugged off his white T and then flung that onto his jacket. He looked down at the tops of his upper arms and sighed. Pale scars were scattered around his tan flesh and a black seal was on his right shoulder. The scars continued onto his back and two scars that looked like wings dominated his sides. Few scars were on his chest, but a thin pale, almost white, mark was over his heart. Quickly, Ryuko pulled on the short-sleeved vest and then continued getting changed. He just managed to get on the black shorts when Matt rounded the corner. The other boy looked at him curiously, before taking a seat next to his clothes. Ryuko made an annoyed sound and then pulled on his water shoes.

"What?" he snapped, turning to look at the other boy. Matt looked at him.

"Do you have like tattoos or something? I mean, Cammy probably would find that cool, but Tom might-," Matt was cut off by a backhand to the back of his cranium. "OW!"

"I don't have tattoos, Matt," Ryuko said irritably. "I-." He stopped in mid-sentence and the muttered something that sounded like 'scars'.

Matt looked at him. "Could you repeat that?"

Ryuko glared at him and the lifted his left sleeve showing Matt the blemishes on his top part of her upper arm. Matt blinked before Ryuko pulled down the sleeve and stood up.

"Happy?" he growled and then grabbed his clothes. He walked around the corner and dropped them next to Matt's and glanced behind him. "Oi! Jonsan!"

Matt came from around the corner, still stunned. "How?" was all he said, looking at Ryuko. The taller boy frowned and turned around on his heel walking out of the locker rooms. Ryuko walked over the cobblestone ground, glaring down angrily. He stopped after a while and then sighed. Looking around, he frowned. The area was unfamiliar and few people were here. He turned to be greeted by two large blue eyes. He jumped back in surprise and blinked. The blued eyed creature was a large purple fluff ball with white antennae, light brown feet and paws, and a blue mouth with fangs. A vibrating sound came from it and it jumped up and down.

"A…Venonat…" he muttered sighing. The fluffy bug pokemon looked up at him.

"Aha!" a girl with dark hair rounded the corner smiling. "Vinny!"

She ran up to the pokemon and hugged it. She blinked when she noticed Ryuko's legs and then looked up. She blushed and stood up quickly.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see you-! I mean…um…I'm Cameron Miles!" she bowed quickly. Ryuko chuckled, putting a hand over his mouth. The girl looked up.

"I'm Ryuko Kanah," he said, smiling a bit. "Your Venonat is adventurous, huh?"

Cameron straightened and nodded. She was still blushing. Ryuko couldn't help but smirk. Girls were always like that. He shook that thought out of his head. He pulled out a white Pokeball with a red rim. He pointed it to the water in the middle of the street and a red light shot out. The red light manifested into a pale greenish rabbit like creature. Azumi squealed happily and jumped out of the water, trotting over to Ryuko as he put the Pokeball back. Cameron stared at the Azumarill in surprise. Ryuko looked up from his pokemon.

"Are you participating in the Viroh Cup?" he asked. Cameron jumped and shook her head.

"No, I couldn't," she said frowning. "See, I'm a-."

A flute like sound cut her off as Dani flew over to them. The Dratini frowned unhappily and landed next to Ryuko. Ryuko smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Dani, I needed some space," he said. Dani nodded and then looked at Cameron curiously.

"Ah, I should be going," Cameron bowed to Ryuko again and quickly walked off with her Venonat. Ryuko blinked after her, but then shrugged and followed after the aqua dragon. The others were all standing near a fountain on the edge of the Aqua City. Dani quickly flew over and landed next to Katsy, putting her head on top of the crimson haired girl's. Ryuko caught Katsy sigh and he walked over to them. Azumi trotted next to him and squealed as they joined the group. Madoshi squealed in response and Mini-Bubble, Cammy's Horsea, squeaked in fright.

"There you are!" Hail frowned. "Come on, Cammy's group is up!"

"Ah, sorry," Ryuko smiled apologetically. Azumi looked up at him and frowned.

"_Ryuko-sama…"_

**Beginner Race**

Children from eight to twelve stood on shell like platforms, their water pokemon in harnesses on the front. A handle connected to a rope was attached to the pokemon's harnesses. Cammy gulped. Mini-Bubble was so small and young. The Horsea was looking confused, but determined.

"And the Beginner Race will begin in-!" the announced shouted from the back of a Salamance. "Three!"

Cammy tightened his hold on the handle.

"Two!"

Katsy, Hail, Matt, and the pokemon cheered for him. Ryuko just smiled good-naturedly and gave him a thumb's up.

"One! GO!"

"Go, Mini-Bubble!" the ten-year-old shouted. The sea-horse pokemon squealed, before they were speeding next to an eleven-year-old and her Croconaw.

Matt laughed from the bridge as Cammy sped under it. "Wow, Mini-Bubble can stay up with a Croconaw. I'm impressed."

"She's strong, huh?" Hail said, grinning. "GO CAMMY!"

The other three nodded. Azumi giggled as Dani and Madoshi cried out. Ditto waved from Katsy's arms. The group was oblivious to the green eyes watching them from a Fearow's back.

**East Coast; Aquamarine Forest**

Ice's ears twitched as the Shadow Pikachu waited for his trainer to catch up with him. Fade pushed through a tangled web of vines and sighed as Ice scurried forward again. The fifteen-year-old boy hurried after the mouse pokemon, dodging low tree branches, jumping over logs and the occasional moss covered rock, and pushing vines, ferns, and dangling branches out of his way. Fade panted. Whenever he tried asking Ice mentally where they were going, the Pikachu didn't respond. Asking him aloud would just cause Fade to lose his breath quicker and so the silver-haired boy had to resort to just trusting his friend.

Ice froze as a jolt of pain ran through his mind. The Pikachu scowled and looked to his right. A ghost pokemon was sitting in a tree. It looked like a Shuppet, but it was white and had no horn. Its eyes were forever-closed and it had a smiling mouth. A single red gem was on its neck and a gold-colored ofuda-like plume was sprouting from its forehead. The pokemon giggled at Ice's discomfort.

'_Ooh…a clone pokemon! Look! Look! A clone pokemon!'_ it sang.

Two more of the pokemon came out from the neighboring tree, only they did not have plumes on their foreheads, –these were females. Ice stiffened as the three ghost pokemon continued to stare at him.

"Ice!" Ice turned around as Fade joined the pokemon. The boy stared at the pokemon in surprise, before pulling out a black device. It was like a cell phone and as he flipped it open, a small beep sounded from it.

**Name: Obaky**

**Species: Small Ghost**

**Height: 1'02"**

**Weight: 0.03 lbs**

**Type: Ghost**

"So these are Obaky," Fade murmured. Ice growled at the pokemon. "They're not attacking us Ice."

'_Does your human not know?'_ one of the females squealed. Fade looked confused. The Obaky's call was almost a whistle. _'Oh…dear, dear! We pokemon will not allow the Corrupted One's clones in our land!' _

'_So what?!'_ Ice growled. The Shadow Pikachu let a 'Thunder' out on them and the Obaky flew away giggling. Ice hissed after the retreating ghosts. _"They know…"_

Fade looked at the Pikachu in confusion. "Why did you attack them?" he asked. Clone-Ice looked away. "This isn't how you normally act."

Clone-Ice just ran deeper into the forest. He could feel the aura of his real counter part. Hatred boiled up inside him. As much as he loathed Fade, the clone hated his counterpart more. His paws hit the earth hard and a growl escaped his throat. Playing the good, trainer pokemon was getting on his nerves.

**Alleyway in Aqua City**

A pale blue face weakly looked out from a pile of old clothes. The creature, an ice blue Pikachu -identical to the clone looking for him-, moaned. Ice unwillingly got to his feet and pulled himself out of the clothes. Looking up at the sky, Pikachu sighed. He blinked his eyes to stop the tears he knew were forming.

"Fade-san…"

The cheers from the race reached the Pikachu's ears and as the creature walked to the entrance of the alley, a girl and her Wartortle sped by. With a surprised yelp, Ice fell back and he caught sight of a Fearow flying away. His pale blue eyes widened and he scurried back to the pile of clothes. With a loud cry, the Fearow flew off, but Ice didn't trust the way it was going.

X-----

Water: So, what will happen now? Who will win the Beginner Race? The Intermediate? When will the kids meet Fade? Kara? What's going to happen next time? And will Team Thunder show themselves?

Sabrina: Find out this and more next time on--!

Ice and Wildfire: Pokemon Valor!


	4. Ice and Wild Fire

Pokemon Valor

**Pokemon Valor**

Cammy: Last time, Ice and Fade entered the scene and you met the antagonists. Kara seems as a typical villain who appears every now and then. But what about Ice? He has a clone! What will happen this time?

Ryuko: You'll find out more if you read!

**Episode 4: Ice and (Wild) Fire**

"Go Cammy!" Hail shouted, even though she was watching the race from inside of one of the buildings. The race was being shown on one of the many floating screens inside of Aqua City's connections and television/news network building. Katsy stared outside, watching as the rain started to pound the ground.

"_Mini-Bubble has never been out in a storm before," _she thought worriedly.

Suddenly, the televisions went from the race to a dark haired reporter.

"**We are sorry to interrupt this program, but a special bulletin to all those who are watching. There is a flood warning for the south and east coasts. All residents are to be on alert. Evacuate to higher ground if the waters get too high. I repeat, evacuate to higher ground if the waters get too high. Over to you, Jonas."**

"**Thank you, Marina. Our top scientists say that a large tropical storm system is going to hit the south, southeast, and east coasts of Viroh. We do not know how strong these storms are, but we advise all residents of the south, southeast, and east coasts to be on guard."**

Katsy frowned. The Beginner race had just ended as the news report switched back to race. The eight to twelve –year-olds rushed into the building with their pokemon. A grinning Cammy -his red hair extremely messy and soaked-ran up to Katsy, a silver medal hanging from his neck. Ditto –as a shiny Vaporeon- trotted over. Cammy couldn't hold his excitement and hugged Katsy.

"Katsy! Katsy! I got second place! Look!" he held up the silver medal and the fifteen-year-old girl smiled.

"That's great, Cam," she said. She nodded over to Hail, Matt, Tom, Lue, and Karutou. "Your clothes are over there."

"Oh! I got your clothes all wet!" Cammy quickly pulled away from the girl. Katsy's red shirt was a bit damp now, but the girl shook her head.

"It's okay," she said and looked back outside. She frowned again. "Ryuko and Azumi aren't back yet."

"Huh?" Cammy blinked frowning. Katsy sighed.

"Azumi suddenly ran off when we were forced to come inside and Ryuko ran off after her," she turned to the young boy and frowned. "Where's Mini-Bubble?"

"Huh? Oh, she's in her Pokeball," Cammy help up a blue and ice-blue Pokeball. The boy looked at Katsy worriedly. "Ryuko didn't come back yet?"

Katsy shook her head and then looked back outside. _"Where are you, Ryuko?"_

**With Ryuko and Azumi**

"Azumi, come on!" Ryuko growled as the aqua rabbit pokemon continued to scout about one of the back waterways. He shivered involuntarily as another gust of cold wind blew even colder rain against him. He was still in the clothes he was given for the race and he was getting extremely cold. A throb shot through his head originating from his right scarlet eye. Ryuko quickly put his hand over it. "Damn it…"

"Azu!"

Ryuko quickly looked over to Azumi. She was looking at him from an alleyway. Ryuko frowned and quickly trotted over to her. The Azumarill led her trainer into the alley and then over to a small pile of cloth. It was shivering and a quiet murmur came from it. Azumi gently tugged it and an annoyed growl came from the pile. A blue face appeared and glared at Azumi. Azumi squealed as a small blue bolt shocked her.

"Leave me alone!" it hissed. Ryuko looked stunned. The only pokemon he met that could speak was Wildfire. The blue face looked like it belonged to a Pikachu. The Pikachu's eyes widened at the sight of Ryuko. "Oh shit."

"No…way…" Ryuko murmured. "It's a talking Pikachu…and it's blue…"

"Well, yeah," the Pikachu rolled his eyes. "I'm a _shadow_ Pikachu."

Ryuko blinked. The Pikachu shivered involuntarily. Azumi frowned and looked up at Ryuko. She squealed and pointed to the –sharp-tongued, but otherwise beat up- Pikachu. Ryuko sighed and picked up the electric mouse. The rabbit-looking mouse gasped in surprise and glared at Ryuko.

"Let me take you back to the Network building. You're hurt," Ryuko snapped at it as he started back to the building. The Pikachu frowned and opened its mouth. "I've seen things worse than a shadow Pikachu…"

The Pikachu blinked. Most humans were appalled by shadow pokemon. Shadow pokemon were usually shunned from society. Sometimes even their own clans. The Pikachu looked at the boy in interest.

"_He's a bit like Fade…"_

**Network Building**

Matt paced in front of the group of four. Julie had joined them with her Froslass, Yuki. Katsy frowned as she held Naida in her arms. The small Latias frowned. The brunet haired male scowled and suddenly turned towards the door, intent on marching outside when Ryuko and Azumi burst into the Network Building. In Ryuko's arms was a blue pokemon and it shook its head. The others jumped to their feet and rushed over to the older brunet.

"Ryuko! Where were you?!" Matt demanded as he reached the other male. Ryuko blinked down at Matt, before shaking his head.

"You wanna blame someone? Blame Azumi. She sensed this guy," Ryuko nodded towards the pokemon in his arms. It was a Pikachu with pale blue fur and black markings. It had ice blue, nearly white-silver, eyes. "It's a shadow Pikachu."

The others stared at the Pikachu in surprise. Naida sniffed the Pikachu suspiciously.

"What? Do I have wet Pikachu smell?" the Pikachu asked, looking around.

"WHOA!" Matt, Julie, and Cammy jumped back while Katsy and Hail looked at the Pikachu in interest.

"Awesome…" Hail murmured. The Pikachu's ears twitched.

"Y'know, it's kinda really cold standing in soaking clothes and being in an air-conditioned building," Ryuko commented.

"Right!" Matt took the Pikachu while Hail handed Ryuko a towel and his clothes.

"Cammy, show him to the bathroom, okay?" Julie asked as her younger brother nodded. The young redhead led Ryuko away. Azumi stayed next to Katsy looking up at the Pikachu. She squeaked something at him and the Pikachu raised a brow.

"My name is Ice," he said. "My trainer…well, I don't know where he is…he's just on this continent…"

"Ah…" Katsy nodded. Naida held out a towel to Ice, who stared at it blankly before Matt switched him to one arm and took the towel. "Well, you can come with us."

Matt rubbed the Pikachu with the towel causing Ice to grumble indignantly.

**Later; Café in Network Building**

Katsy stared out of the window. The rain was still falling incredibly hard. You could hardly see anything outside, but the endless water. The babies were eating on a table behind her with the other pokemon. Cammy was playing with Julie's Buneary, Berry. Julie's other pokemon was a shiny Wigglytuff called Puffy. Ice was talking with Dani, who seemed quite content. Wildfire was bristly, though. He seemed to dislike Ice for some reason…besides the fact that Ice was a Shadow Pikachu. Katsy sighed as she turned to the pokemon and the one human. Julie had been called on her Pokedex by her mother who was in Aqua City. Tom, Lue, and Julie went to see what she wanted while Matt, Hail, and Ryuko went to see when the Intermediate races were going to be held. Katsy knelt next to Madoshi and pulled the pokemon into her arms. Madoshi squealed a bit and then maneuvered himself so that he could lick her face. Katsy smiled as she stood up. She unconsciously wiped her face as Matt walked back. Hail and Ryuko were nowhere to be seen. She placed the Mudkip on the table.

"Where's Ryuko and Hail?" Katsy asked.

"Huh? Oh, they went to go check out the waterways," Matt shrugged. "I'm afraid that I refused to outside in this. I got stuck in a flood when I was little. I'm sorta scared of big storms like this."

"Oh," Katsy looked at him sympathetically. Matt shrugged again. "But why'd they go out without their pokemon?"

"Dunno," Matt answered. Just as he finished the window next to them shattered. Sharp shards of glass rained down on the pokemon (and Cammy) and the four babies rushed over to Matt and Katsy. "Cammy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Cammy looked at the suspended glass shards. "I think Dani used Protect!"

The shards clattered to the ground as rain sloshed into the café.

"Prepare for trouble,

And make that double.

To unite all people within our nation,

To lead the world from devastation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To reach towards the stars above.

Jessie!

James!

Team Thunder blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth, that's right!"

"IDIOTS!"

Three (or four if you count the Meowth) figures stood in the before the hole in the glass. The first two were tall; adults. The woman had long literally reddish-pink hair, while the man had short blue hair. A teenager with dirty blonde hair was shouting at them. A Pikachu with dark yellow fur sat on her shoulder. The Meowth shook its head, a paw on its face. Ice bristled and snarled at them. Skar squawked angrily, lowering his head. The pokemon became defensive. The Pikachu seemed to smirk and jumped from its trainers shoulder.

"Pika-pi!" (Shadow bastard!)

"Shut up, you fur ball!" Ice snarled. Blue electricity crackled around him. The other Pikachu grinned.

"Okay…who the hell are you?!" Katsy demanded. The three humans turned towards them.

"We're Team Thunder!" the woman said proudly. "I'm Jessie!"

"And I'm James!" the man smiled.

"And I'm going to kick your asses!" a new voice shouted. "Pywacket!"

The three Team Thunder members turned towards the voice. Hail and Ryuko stood behind them with Tom, Lue, and Julie. Tom held a purple crystal like egg while Julie held a green version. Pywacket launched herself at the Pikachu surprising the mouse pokemon.

"Pika!"

The Pikachu managed to squirm past the oncoming Eevee, but was still hit with her 'Return' attack. The teenage girl whipped back to Katsy, her eyes focusing on the crimson-haired girl.

"Pikachu! Ignore the pathetic Eevee! Get the crimson haired girl!" she snapped.

"Eh?!"

"What do you want with Katsy!?" Tom shouted angrily. He reached towards Gumo's Pokeball. He brother grabbed his arm. "Let go, Lue!"

"No, look," Lue pointed at Ice who stood protectively in front of Katsy.

The shadow Pikachu snarled at the other Pikachu. The dark yellow mouse pokemon bristled, electricity sparking from its fur. Ice growled, blue electricity jumping along his fur. The two electric pokemon faced off and as if someone had knocked down invisible walls in between them, lunged at each other. The normal Pikachu let out shriek as he dug his little fangs into Ice's shoulder. The shadow version cried out and then growled angrily.

"This…is what…I was hiding from…you, you swine!" Ice shouted as pitch black and blue lightning erupted from his body, ultimately knocking out the other Pikachu. Ice smirked at the unconscious body as the girl let out a wail. "Omega Blitz," he murmured triumphantly.

"Pikachu!" the girl hurriedly pointed a Pokeball at the pokemon and glared at the scoffing Jessie. "What, you think you can do better?!"

"Oh course!" Jessie laughed again and pulled out a Pokeball. "Go Seviper!"

"Sevi!" The large poisonous snake pokemon barreled from the Pokeball and slammed into an invisible barrier. Dani's eyes were glowing a bright neon green and she let out a low, tuba like note.

'_How dare you…how dare you attack my PARTNER!?'_ the Dratini let loose a volley of 'Dragon Rage' easily knocking out Seviper. The snake pokemon lay limp at Jessie's feet.

"Oh, yes, you really out shined me," the girl said sarcastically as Jessie quickly called the pokemon back. James was still watching Ryuko, Hail, Lue, Tom, and Julie and let out a squeak as Tom drew a pokemon.

"Um, ladies?" he asked. Tom threw the ball and a large German Shepard looking pokemon appeared. From the top of its head down, it was easily six foot five and had dark green fur. Silver armor covered his forehead and nose, though it had a lizard like nose instead of a canine one. Olive green leaves sprouted from the sides of its front paws and elbows and roots snaked over its front legs and hind thighs. Berries and leaves –similar to a Sceptile's- sprouted from the back of its head and its hind feet were like the roots of a tree. A small bunch of grape-like berried hung from the hind ankles of the wolf-like pokemon and above its spiky, completely leaf tail was a rose. "HOLY ENCHILDAS!"

"Meet my Tsuchinu," Tom smirked as the wolfish pokemon barked. "He's not completely trained yet…and is very protective of his 'herd'. I'm afraid, you threatened two people from it."

Ryuko pulled out his white cell phone-like Poke-Dex. He flipped it open and looked at the screen as it gave a little beep.

**Name: Tsuchinu  
Species: Wood Wolf  
Height: 6'04"  
Weight: 518 lbs  
Type: Grass/Dark**

"It certainly doesn't look tame," Matt ventured from inside the Networks building. Tsuchinu growled and lowered his head. His mud brown eyes glared at the three Team Thunder agents. Meowth clung onto James leg as the wolf opened his mouth.

"Devil Beam!" Tom shouted as the black blast sped from the wolf's mouth. It connected with the ground the four Team Thunder members were standing on and they were sent a considerable amount of distance into the sky and away from the city. Faintly, you could hear: "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNN…!" and "IDIOTS!"

Blankly, the group stared at the sky, which was slowly lightening. The clouds, though they still hung like wet cotton in the sky, were white instead of dark gray and the rain had turned into a light, almost misty drizzle. Hail blinked and then rushed over to Katsy who was knelt down, gently collecting the protesting Ice into her arms.

"Relax, Ice, you're hurt," the crimson-haired girl was murmuring.

"Barely, touched me!" the shadow Pikachu argued. He, however, still had his injuries from when Ryuko found him. Katsy's worried face made him finally –and sullenly- agree to being treated.

Hail walked towards the group of Pokemon, Pywacket walking daintily next to her as Ryuko, Tom, Lue, and Julie climbed into the building. Tsuchinu simply leap about eight feet from where it was originally standing and landed next to a stunned Matt.

**Some where along the Southeast Coast; With Fade**

Fade walked after Clone-Ice, confused about the shadow Pikachu's course. Clone-Ice could easily feel the presence of Ice. The natural shadow Pikachu's aura was growing stronger and the shadow clone hurriedly followed the path. Fade gritted his teeth and ran after Clone-Ice. He didn't understand what was wrong with Ice, nor did he understand why the telepathic link was not working. In fact, before he left he noticed all his pokemon were acting oddly. The forest suddenly opened into a large field. About a half mile away was a two story house surrounded by larger buildings and paddocks. As Fade and Clone-Ice drew near, a Nidoking looked up and let out a loud roar. An older couple appeared outside and Fade came to a halt. There were other humans here.

"Ice, stop!" the fifteen-year-old boy hissed. The Pikachu snarled at him, but obeyed. The couple walked over and Fade noted that the woman had slightly pinkish-gray hair and bright golden eyes while the man had dark gray hair and amber eyes.

"Who are you?" the woman's voice had a strange accent that Fade couldn't place. The woman's eyes flickered to Clone-Ice and narrowed. As they returned to Fade's face, they searched his face for something. "Come in, dear. You seem…tired."

Fade didn't move as the woman walked back to the main house. The man had already returned and was waiting on the porch. The woman paused.

"Come on," she said. "And bring your Shadow pokemon…"

Fade sighed before following. Clone-Ice growled as he followed angrily. This woman had a strange aura to her.

**Eastern Edge of Meridies**

Mister and misses Schone stood with Sal and Karutou watching Hail, Matt, Ryuko, and Cammy talking about the medals they had earned. Katsy was standing slightly apart, Aysel in her arms. The crimson haired girl looked up as Julie ran over.

"I'm coming with you!" she said panting. "You can't stop me!"

Katsy blinked. She looked at the others, who were all staring at her as well. She smiled suddenly.

"All right…the more, the merrier right?" she shrugged. "Anyone have any problems?"

The others shook their heads. Katsy grinned at Julie, who beamed back. The four adults watched as the six trainers began their adventure finally. Karutou smiled as Katsy turned and waved back at them.

"And what mysteries and secrets lay ready for them to find?" he asked, more to himself then anyone else.

"Many…" Sal answered, watching her niece and her friends walk down the road.

X--Done Finally!--X

Hikage: It took us a loooooooooooooooong time to finish this!

Valor: Mm-hm!

Hikage: So what are they going to find next time? And what about Fade? Who are that couple? What about Clone-Ice? Red to find out!!

Ice: See you next time!

Dani: And please review!

Hikage: Also, Fade and his team do not belong to us. They belong to Sans child of the wolves.


	5. Of Light and Shadow Pokemon

Pokemon Valor

**Pokemon Valor**

Katsy: Last time we finally began the Viroh Cup, but it was canceled halfway through because of a downpour. Fade and Clone-Ice arrived at a farm and we had our first run in with Team Thunder. As we were about to begin our journey, Julie –Cammy's sister- joined us. Now we're on the first leg of our adventure in the Viroh Cup and it seems like Clone-Ice is becoming more eager as we draw closer to the farm.

Fade: My character does NOT belong to Hikage or Valor. I belong to San child of the wolves. You can read a story about an alternate dimension me in _Axileo Region_ and _Axileo Region: Plots Thicken and A War begins._

**Episode 5: Of Light and Shadow Pokemon**

It had already been a day since the group of six had set out and they were already halfway through a forest. All their pokemon were healed and at full power and each child/teen had a pokemon out. Dani floated through the branches of trees above them, scaring some bird pokemon. Wildfire walked next to Ryuko, sniffing at the strange –and ancient- vegetation. G-Man floated above Matt's head, watching the occasional Obaky or Shuppet. Pywacket trotted in front of the group, glancing back every once in a while. Q walked behind Cammy and Julie, looking around in wonder. Yuki –Julie's Froslass - floated next to her trainer, murmuring to the occasion ghost or plant or flying pokemon that dared come close. Ice was sitting on Katsy's shoulder chatting happily with her, Dani, and Hail. The group's progress was moving at a steady pace and they were moving quickly through the forest. There was light a few feet before them and Ice blinked.

"I smell a lot of pokemon," he said. "Is there a pokemon rally or something?"

"Nope, it's my grandparents farm," Katsy said as they left the forest. There was a sort of valley and from their spot on top of on of the hills surrounding it, they could see practically the whole farm. Paddocks almost the size of football stadiums and bigger were placed strategically around the main house and the three barns near it. The group slowly began descending the incline. "They have thousands of pokemon here and they also supply the beginner pokemon for Meridies."

"It's…so huge," Matt mumbled. The first paddock they came to was full of fluffy Mareep and Flaaffy. However, the sheep-like pokemon were all rushing away as the Arcanine that protected the pokemon faced off with a black furred Arcanine. The black one had purple stripes and bright crimson eyes. Its mane and tail weren't the warm cream, but a grayish-lilac. The Shadow Arcanine roared at the other Arcanine. The Protector Arcanine's green eyes flashed. Ice gasped out.

"That's Blaze!" he shouted and jumped from Katsy's shoulder. "Blaze! Hey! Blaze!"

The Shadow Arcanine turned and her crimson eyes widened. She jumped over the paddock fence and over to Ice.

'_Ice!'_ she purred. _'Oh, thank goodness I found you!'_

"Yeah! But what exactly were you doing?" Ice asked. Blaze cocked her head, before glancing back the other Arcanine scornfully.

'_I was hungry.'_

"I never knew you like lamb."

'_Maybe I could eat you!'_ Blaze growled, but she playfully pushed her nose against Ice's stomach.

The group joined them, looking flustered and astonished.

"Two Shadow pokemon in two days! Imagine that!" Matt exclaimed. Blaze looked at them and seemed to frown.

"Is she one of your trainer's pokemon, Ice?" Katsy asked. Ice jumped onto her shoulder and nodded.

"This is Blaze," he introduced the Shadow Arcanine. "She, like myself, is a Shadow pokemon. Did I ever tell you our trainer's name?"

"No," Ryuko answered. (All of the baby Legendaries were in specially designed Pokeballs known as Legend Balls.)

"Well, our trainer is Fade Kamia…and we've been separated from him as you can see," Ice shrugged helplessly.

The sound of hooves against dirt alerted the group of a visitor. An old woman on a Rapidash slowed to a halt in front of them. Her bright golden eyes widened in surprise as she got off the Rapidash.

"Katsy!" she said walking over.

"Grandma!" Katsy smiled. "Sorry to drop in like this."

"No, no! We already had someone surprise us yesterday!" Mairi Luz smiled. "He's-."

A blue flash appeared from her side, followed by four darker ones. Ice was suddenly on the ground and four black shapes surrounded Blaze. The shapes were like a Lucario, an Absol, an Umbreon, and an Arcanine. Ice and struggling with another him. Mairi's eyes narrowed.

"So I was right…they were Shadow Clones," she murmured. Ice threw Clone-Ice off him and stared at the other Shadow Pikachu in awe.

"I have a clone?" he asked.

"I'm the clone of an ingrate," Clone-Ice's voice was deeper and rougher than Ice's. "Lovely."

Ice snarled at the insult. Blaze was having trouble with the four clones and Dani and Wildfire joined in her fight. The clones all rushed to the same spot and merged together. It was an unpleasant sight. The massive black substance was suddenly whisked away. The group turned to Mairi, who was holding a jar. She closed the ceramic container and placed a seal on the lid. She smiled at them.

"Well, I'm sure that young man is surprised as much as you are, so shall we go back to the house?" she asked calmly. The jar was tucked into a bag on her saddle. She climbed up and motioned for them to follow. They glanced at each other, before Blaze followed after the trotting horse and rider. Ice jumped onto Katsy's shoulder.

"_Could it be Fade?" _he thought hopefully.

**Main House**

Fade glared at Kai Luz angrily. The couple had taken his Pokeballs and had given him an egg in exchange. His pokemon had then suddenly turned into four black blobs and fled the house. Mairi had followed them and now, Kai had told Fade to wait and that he could give him new pokemon. The silver haired boy was standing in front of the man, ready to strangle him when the door to the kitchen opened and Mairi walked in followed by a group of six humans and seven pokemon. Fade looked at them angrily before his eyes widened at the sight of Ice on Katsy's shoulder.

"FADE!!" Ice cried and launched himself at the tall boy. Fade instantly caught the Pikachu and Blaze roared from the door. "Fade! You're here! You're alive! You're actually here! I'm so happy I could CRY!"

"Shall we go outside and continue this reunion?" Mairi asked, the image of a hostess.

Twenty minutes later after introducing themselves to Fade and Katsy's grandparents, the group and Fade were on the huge wrap around porch sitting at a table. A pitcher of iced tea and seven glasses sat on a silver tray and the seven humans were all looking out at the farm. Their pokemon were roaming around the house (excluding Mini-Bubble who was in a tub of water) and talking with the other pokemon. Ice was laying on Fade's lap, soaking up his trainer's aura.

"So your grandparents own the whole place?" Matt turned to Katsy. Katsy blinked.

"Yeah," she said. "They have one of the largest on Viroh."

"Wow…" Julie murmured. "How many pokemon do they have on it?"

"Uh…a lot?" Katsy shrugged. "I know they each have three from when they were younger and they share five. Then me and Karutou have a pokemon each here and my mom left her Politoed here."

"Oh? You have a pokemon?" asked Ryuko. Katsy nodded.

"Yeah, a Ledyba from when I was little," she said. "And Karutou has a Ledian."

Fade watched them, his eyes going from one person to the next. They seemed harmless enough. Fade found himself looking at Hail's green eyes.

"The jacket…" she began. Fade glanced down and caught sight of the Team Thunder insignia. "You're part of Team Thunder, aren't you!?"

"Unwillingly and not anymore," Fade answered. He removed the jacket and threw it at Hail. The girl muttered angrily as the piece of clothing landed on her head. She threw the jacket off her and quickly did a once over of the quiet boy in front of her. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. The shirt had a blue band on the left arm with the words: "Water Demon" in white writing on it.

"So where do you come from, Kamia-kun?" Katsy asked. Fade looked at her.

"Pacifidlog Town in Hoenn," he mumbled.

"Now all we have to do is find someone from Johto," Matt said brightly. The others looked at him exasperatedly. "What? I'm from Kanto and Ryuko's from Sinnoh!"

Fade frowned and shook his head. "Why am I even still here?"

"Because Katsy's grandparents could get their Arcanine to drag you back?" Hail suggested. Fade glared at her. "Oh-kay…someone has anger problems."

"Hail…" Katsy murmured. The black haired girl looked at her. "Leave him alone, I'm sure he's been through a lot."

"True…" Hail nodded reluctantly. The discussion soon turned to the darkness the pokemon had been feeling recently. "Well, we obviously know it is Orceus, but what he's planning is still in the dark."

Fade looked at the small group. His visible ice blue eye scanned their faces. Out of all of them, Katsy was the one who looked the most worried. Dani nudged her shoulder, but the girl waved her hand lightly. Fade blinked. Katsy, though she looked troubled, seemed determined. He changed his focus to Ryuko as the brunet stood up. His expression was slightly tense. The others turned to him as well.

"Ryuko?" Katsy asked, frowning.

"Um…please, excuse me," he murmured and quickly walked into the house. Through the door, they saw him ask Kai something and then walk away. Matt, Julie, and Hail frowned. Cammy looked confused while Katsy's eyes flashed with worry and uncertainty. Fade frowned.

"He looked tense," he commented. Katsy turned to him as the others blinked.

"You're right…" she mumbled. "Somehow…he seems more on edge lately."

Wildfire seemed a little down. "True…Ryuko does seem strange…"

Fade looked at the shiny Charmeleon in interest. "Ryuko's Charmeleon talks?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, Wildfire can speak simple sentences," Hail explained. "Ryuko seems full of surprises."

Fade looked at her. "Really?" he asked. _"He definitely is hiding something."_

**Currently With Ryuko**

The burnet haired boy was holding his right eye. He was in the bathroom on the first floor of the main house and he was leaning against the sink. Sweat crawling down his face and neck and he was scowling in pain. He moved his hand and the pupil of his scarlet eye was a slit. He grimaced as the eye flashed. He managed a grim smile.

"Full moon's soon isn't it, Kagemaru?" he murmured. His scarlet eye's pupil dilated. "Will you relax?!"

His grip of the sink tightened. _"Calm down…calm down…he doesn't have control yet…Kagemaru will you relax?!"_

The pain slowly subsided and Ryuko laid his forehead against the mirror. He panted silently. Stupid Shadow Lugia…

**Later; Dinner**

Dinner was a quiet and uneasy event. A storm had rolled in and the nine humans were tucked into the dining room. Strangely, Mairi and Kai had put them boy-girl-boy-girl. Katsy was in between Fade and Ryuko. Ryuko had Hail to his left, who in turn had Matt and then Julie and then Cammy. There was also an addition to the nine who had appeared before dinner. The ranch hand, Geraldine Ferris, was next to Fade and Kai. The pokemon were in the other room.

Katsy watched as the other ate in silence. For some reason, she was uncomfortable in the enclosed space and she felt the itch to stand and walk outside in the rain. She glanced over her shoulder, out into the darkness. A flash of lightning illuminated the large barn no more than forty feet away and a surprised Delcatty rushed inside. Turning back to the table, she met her grandmother's eyes. She looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. The quiet continued, almost deafeningly loud now until the sound of cracking broke it.

Cammy and Julie both turned to their bags, each pulling out their jewel like eggs. With a flash of purple and green light, the eggs hatched. In the smoke that followed, the sound of vibrating yawns filled the air. In Cammy's hands laid a tiny Deoxys with a purple jewel and in Julie's was also a little Deoxys, but with a green jewel. The two Deoxys looked at the two siblings sleepily.

"Oh wow! Deoxys!" Hail said in surprise. "Welcome to the club you two!"

"Club? Since when did we have a club?" Ryuko asked, frowning.

Hail glared at him. "Since our eggs hatched." She leaned around her neighbor and whispered to Katsy, "I thought he was the smart one?"

Katsy shrugged and turned back to her dinner.

Suddenly, a silver streak slammed into a leg of the table. A crack sounded around the room before the turkey started to slide towards the floor, dragging the tablecloth and everyone's food with it.

"Mrow, ow, ow, ow, rowww!"

The table shook, and the sound of a cat in pain echoed in the group's ears. Silver seemed to be everywhere at once, and the cries rose in pitch.

"What the hay is going on?!" shouted Matt over the noise.

Hail shook her head and struggled to reach her terrified Eevee, who had finally stopped and was now rolling and writhing on the floor. The trainer managed to wrap her arms around Pywacket's middle and head.

"She's having a seizure, and I don't know why!" cried Hail, panic seeping into her voice. "Someone, please, help me stop her from hurting herself!" She struggled to keep Pywacket's head from slamming into the floor.

The shrieks were finally muffled. A new sound from the kitchen made everyone's head snap around. Clanking, followed by a swift crashing and more, terrified screams and growls from the Pokemon in the next room.

"The jar!" squeaked Mairi as she stumbled out of her chair and into the kitchen. The jar lay on the floor in pieces and the large mass of Shadow Clone. The demonic mass had about five sets of eyes and it turned its deformed head towards Mairi.

The others in the dining room stumbled to their feet as the mass let out a roar. The cries of the pokemon in the living room were joined by those of the pokemon on the farm. Screams and roars came from the barns and forests. The screaming strangely seemed like a song.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Hail was watching from the ground, trying to relax Pywacket.

"They're…singing…" Katsy murmured. The strange harmony of pokemon voices grew. The mass of darkness turned its crimson gaze to her.

"CHILD…OF MIRAGE…MIRAGE…CHILD…NO…NOT MIRAGE…" it lurched forward and Mairi stumbled back.

"Get Katsy out of here!" she snapped at Fade and Ryuko. "Take the other children with you!"

"Chi-?!" Matt began.

"Not now!" Ryuko and Fade shouted. Ryuko took Katsy's hand with his right and Cammy's with his left. Fade grabbed Matt's collar and tugged Hail up.

"Come on!" Fade growled. "Ice! Blaze!"

The group stumbled into the living room. Matt, Cammy, Julie, and Ryuko called back their pokemon. Fade only called back Blaze. Katsy managed to call back Madoshi, Sakura, and Ditto when the mass lurched into the room. With a gurgled cry of triumph (since Katsy was closest to the door), it lurched forward grabbing onto Katsy's legs.

"KYAH!"

"Katsy!" Cammy, Matt, and Julie shouted.

"Damn it!" Ryuko growled. He reached for his pocket, when Ice shot past him. Electricity crackled along his body. "What-? Wait!"

Ice let loose a 'Thunder' attack, though it had little effect. Ice blinked in surprise while the mass made strange coughing sounds…it was laughing. It continued to pull Katsy closer and the girl tried to push of the blob.

Fade glanced around. "Hey, where's Hail?"

"I'm right here." Hail had appeared at his side. Her eyes were steely and cold.

"Um, ok. How cliché. Anyway, come on!" Fade grabbed her arm and tugged. She didn't even look at him. Instead, her eyes began to glow sliver-green.

"It hurt my partner," said Hail. But her voice was changed, darker, even slightly poisonous. "Now I must hurt it."

Katsy's cries became more urgent. "Help me! Someone, help!" she screeched, gripping at nothing while the blob of blackness pulled her closer.

But it was jerking around, it was moaning.

Hail lurched forward, her gaze taken over by the supernatural glowing, concentrating on the monster before her.

"STOP… THAT… DREAM… CHILD…" it cried, dropping Katsy in a fit of pained rage. "GET… OUT… OF… MY… HEAD!!"

It lunged for Hail, but its legs seemed to be glued to the spot. It curled in on itself, crying out in pain.

Katsy stumbled to her feet and took off, followed closely by Fade and Ryuko. She stopped at the door, watching in horrified amazement as Hail spread her arms a little. The glowing intensified.

"Oh my God, what the-?"

The house began to tear itself apart, the atmosphere charged with a strange energy, and the monster continued to scream. Thunder echoed from above.

"The whole place is going to collapse, run!" shouted Fade.

"But Hail-!" Katsy started.

"No time!" interrupted Ryuko. "Everybody, run!"

Soon, Hail was alone with the thrashing monster. A bolt of lightning struck the creature, but it was not really electric. It was pale blue and barely visible. The world suddenly became absolutely quiet.

Without warning, Hail's eyes snapped shut, and she screamed before falling lifeless to the ground. The light dimmed into a faint, electric glow.

"What the hell was that?" whispered Matt to Ryuko nervously.

"I… don't know," muttered Ryuko. He raised his voice and shouted to Fade, "Hey, is it, um, dead?"

Fade waved from where he and Katsy were standing halfway around the destroyed house. "I think so!" he shouted back.

"Awkward moment," muttered Katsy uncertainly. Then she sprinted towards the house, climbing over the rubble. She picked her way carefully around the burst pipes and holes in the floorboards in the general direction of Hail.

Finally, a pale, raven-haired shape appeared amid the debris. Hail didn't move or open her eyes.

"Hail!" cried Katsy, dropping to her knees beside her friend. Still, no response. "Oh, God, you're dead. Wonderful, my best friend's dead! This is a happy day. Oh, yes. Why am I talking aloud to myself?! I'm going crazy!" 

"No, you're not crazy," muttered Hail, her eyelids fluttering. "Whoa, what happened to the house?"

"You…you don't remember?" Katsy asked blinking. Hail looked up at her.

"No…should I?" she asked, blinking innocently. "So…when's breakfast?"

Katsy blinked before giggling lightly. "Um…Hail…we, uh, just had dinner…"

"We did? Where have I been?" Hail asked, frowning. "Why am I covered in dust?"

"You…kinda, sorta freaked out," Katsy tried to explain frowning. "Almost like you were possessed. It was very scary…"

"Why is there a pile of black jelly over there? Why does it have eyes? What's going on?!" Hail's brain was spinning in confusion.

**Next Day; Morning**

After a night in the barn, the group of humans looked at the wreckage of what was the house. It was amazing how much damage Hail had caused. Said girl was grinning apologetically while the others just looked at the house with sweat drops.

"Um…sorry 'bout the house…mister and misses Luz…" Hail murmured.

"You must be the worst house guest they ever had," Ryuko said, shaking his head.

"I hate you, Hail…" Julie sobbed. "You made us sleep in the _barn_ with the _pokemon_!"

"What's wrong sleeping with pokemon? …my god, that didn't sound right," Ice said. The others laughed at his words. The Shadow Pikachu smiled.

"Hey…I could probably-."

"NO!"

"Okay…"

Katsy sighed and shook her head. Dani floated down to her and nuzzled her. The girl placed a hand on the dragon's cheek. She laid her head against Dani's.

"_Still shaken?"_ she asked. Katsy nodded. _"You're still alive."_

"I know…" Katsy murmured. Ryuko glanced at her. He walked over.

"You okay, Katsy?" he asked, frowning in concern. Katsy looked at him and shrugged a bit.

"I'm fine…I guess…" she murmured. Ryuko put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You're still alive, right?" she nodded. "Then, no worries, 'kay?"

Katsy smiled a bit. Hail and Julie were arguing, seemingly ignoring the others. Ryuko and Katsy watched them as they dragged Cammy and Geraldine into it. Fade shook his head from two feet away from Ryuko and Katsy.

"Are they always like that?" he asked. Katsy smiled more.

"Sometimes," she answered. "So…this is our little group of adventurers, huh?"

Ryuko and Fade looked at her, both seeming a bit surprised. "You're including him/me?"

Katsy grinned as the two boys turned to each other. "Of course! Fade-kun is now part of our little ragtag group since Ice became kinda attached to us."

"Sorry, Fade, but…um, yah…I have to stay and protect them from Kara's Pikachu!" Ice shrugged from Fade's shoulder. Fade sighed before looking at the Pikachu tiredly. "What?"

"Fine…we'll go with them…" Fade muttered in defeat. Katsy smiled at him.

"Welcome to the group, Fade-kun!" she said happily.

X--

Hikage: Okay…that's it for now…we, uh, finished this chapter at like 11:49 pm…so, there might be some grammatical mistakes.

Valor: I like cats.

Hikage: (Looks blankly at Valor) Uh…right, anyway…the group is now seven and Hail gets a pokemon from Mairi and Kai. As they travel to the next town, Specter City, they run into a pack of Umbreon…and two of Fade's pokemon! Besides that, they get attack by some Team Thunder grunts and find a disturbing rumor as they finally reach Specter City…what is it? And what's with all the sudden storms? And Hail going crazy at different moments? Find out this and more, next time on--!

Katsy: Pokemon Valor!

Fade: Episode 6: Seeing In the Dark


	6. Seeing in the Dark

**Pokemon Valor**

Julie: Last time we finally started our adventure and made it to Katsy's grandparent's farm. We met Fade Kamia, Ice's trainer, and Blaze, another of Fade's pokemon. The pokemon Fade had with him turned out to be Shadow Clones, clones made from Orceus's body. These clones had been sucked into a jar by Mairi Luz, Katsy's grandma, but at dinner, the jar fell and the Shadow Clones had mutated into a huge mass of darkness causing the pokemon to freak. And it was after Katsy for some reason! However, Hail went all dark and evilly after, she managed to put a seizure-ing Pywacket into her Pokeball and completely destroyed the house! Now we don't know what's going to happen, but I can tell you one thing…our lives will never be normal again…

Fade: Dang girl, you talk a lot…

Julie: Shut up! Oh, and Fade doesn't belong to Hikage or Valor. He belongs to San child of the wolves. Now, onto the story!

**Episode 6: Seeing In the Dark**

It was now 10:00 am and the group of seven was getting ready to leave. Ryuko and Matt were trying to convince Kai to let them stay to help, but the older man was having none of that. Julie and Hail were examining the Kotropi –the pre-evolution of Tropius (a smaller version with green bananas on its neck)- that Mairi had given Hail while Cammy played with some baby Torchic. Fade and Katsy watched them from next to the Miltank and Tauros paddock. Katsy was sitting on the fence with Aysel (her Cresselia) on her lap while Fade leaned against it, Ice on his shoulder. Mairi walked over to them, carrying a small velvet bag in her hands.

"Katsy, I want you to take something with you," she said as she stopped in front of them. Katsy blinked as Mairi pulled out a necklace. The charm was about two inches long with a large red jewel in the middle with two diamonds next to it and two small pearls under it.

"G-Grandma…I-I couldn't take that! It looks too-!" Katsy began, but Mairi shook her head.

"No. You _must_ take it," she said firmly. She turned to Fade suddenly. "I can't get the clasp open. Fade-kun, please put this necklace on my granddaughter."

"W-What-!?" Fade blinked in surprise as Mairi pushed the necklace into his hands. The boy gulped as Mairi glared at him. Reluctantly, Fade stood from his leaning position and turned to Katsy. He unclasped the ends and put the necklace around her neck. He swiftly clasped it again and moved it so that the pendant lay gently on her collarbone. Fade took a step away from her, blushing faintly. Unfortunately for him, the others saw and Hail was gaping.

"WHOA! DID YA SEE _THAT_?!" her voice was surprisingly loud for such a delicate-looking person.

Fade's blush now deepened and the boy sent a heated glare at Mrs. Luz, who wasn't paying attention to him, just cooing at how the necklace looked on Katsy. The girl was blushing just as much as Fade was and was fingering the pendant. Her blush slowly became lighter, but it was still there. However, Katsy's eyes seemed distant.

"I've…seen this before…" she murmured. The pendant flashed in the light. Images flooded her mind.

_A dark sky filled with thousands upon thousands of stars…a large creature growling as it protected her…looking up into the face of her father…_

Katsy held her head as shattered memories she never knew she had sped through her mind. Aysel looked up at her worriedly and quickly flew off her lap as Katsy fell forward. Fade reacted and caught her; however he fell down as well.

"Katsy! What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up. The girl was curled up, holding her head. "Katsy!"

The others ran over and Hail knelt next to them.

"What happened?" she asked Fade. The silver haired boy shook his head.

"I don't know. She just said that she saw the necklace before and then she was holding her head," Fade explained. Katsy was trembling now.

"It…hurts…make the…memories…go away!" she sobbed. "Make them go away!"

The others looked at each other. Hail's eyes showed panic, Julie and Cammy both had identical scared looks on, Matt was worried, Fade was more surprised than anything, and Ryuko was definitely worried and scared. Mairi knelt down and gently placed a hand on Katsy's back.

"Katsy dear," she murmured. "You have to push the memories away…if you don't, they'll control you and rip apart you mind." Hail glared at her weakly. "You're stronger than that, though. You _must_ suppress the memories, Katsuki. You _must_."

"You…say I _must_ bring this necklace…but…" Katsy murmured, slowly looking up at her grandmother. The pupils of her eyes had contracted into slits. "But…_why_? Th-The…memories…make no…sense!"

Mairi sighed. "They shouldn't…they are only fragments…now, hurry, or I will make you all stay and rebuild the house!"

At her threat, Hail jumped to her feet, tugging Katsy up with her. Fade climbed to his feet and Ice jumped onto his shoulder. The group hightailed it from the farm, rushing into the forest. About ten feet in, they stopped and looked back at the way they came. Hail shook her head as she slowly regained her breath.

"If I have to rebuild a house, I'll probably destroy it again," she said. There were murmurs of agreement. "Okay, let's hurry to the next town before Geraldine or Mrs. Luz or Mr. Luz come running after us saying we gotta rebuild the house."

**Much Later; About 4:34 pm**

Thunder could be heard above them as the ragtag group of explorers moved through the forest. Katsy's pain had slowly subsided, but Ryuko was staying next to her in case she had another episode. Julie looked up at the umbrella of branches and frowned.

"Should we really be walking through a forest during a thunderstorm?" she asked. Hail, Cammy, Fade, and Ryuko looked back at her. "What?! Lightning could hit us!"

Fade shook his head and noticed Katsy staring blankly at a golden eyed pokemon with black fur and blue ring markings. He blinked as the Shiny Umbreon meowed at them and quickly dashed away. Katsy followed hurriedly. Fade blinked before rushing after her. "Hey! Katsy! Wait!"

The others whipped around as Fade disappeared into the forest, of the beaten path. Ryuko paused only briefly before following. Hail, Matt, Julie, and Cammy looked at each other before following.

Katsy followed the Shiny Umbreon as quickly as she could. The dark pokemon wanted to lead her to shelter…well, at least that's what it said it wanted. Katsy gritted her teeth as she thought of how insane it was. She found herself climbing sloping ground until she was faced with a Golem sized tunnel. The Umbreon mewed again before diving into the tunnel. Katsy blinked before taking a breath and following it. She crawled into the tunnel and heard a masculine voice curse behind her. As Katsy crawled deeper into the tunnel, the light slowly melted away until there was only darkness. Bright blue rings of light, however, were a few feet in front of her and two glowing yellow eyes looked back at her. There was another mew and then a sudden flash of light before darkness.

"_Lightning…"_ Katsy thought. Umbreon hurried and was in a small area of grass, surrounded by tall trees, covered by thick vines and creepers. The Umbreon was soaked from the rain falling above and as Katsy crawled out, the Umbreon dashed into a cave on the other side of the small clearing. Katsy stood up and walked over to the opening. She looked inside and was greeted by the eyes of a lot of Umbreon…except for an Absol near the back with an Umbreon with silver markings sleeping next to it.

"Katsy!" the crimson haired girl turned to see the others looking at her with irritated and concerned looks on.

"Okay…why'd you suddenly run off?!" Matt snapped as he walked over. The Umbreon who showed Katsy to the cave tapped the girl's calf.

'_Come inside…so you don't get hypothermia,'_ it said, turning out to be a she. Katsy nodded. _'I'm the leader of this pack, Sterling.'_

"She wants us to come inside," she told the others. They stared blankly at her as she followed Sterling into the cave. The other Umbreon watched her as Katsy sat next to the leader. Sterling blew onto a pile of wood, releasing an 'Ember' attack. The other humans followed shortly watching the Umbreon. The Absol looked up and let out a bark as Fade came closer to the fire. Katsy turned to Fade. "Is he yours?"

"Yeah…that's Koja and the Umbreon is Shadow," Fade answered as he sat next to the Absol. "That makes four now…"

"You still have to find your Lucario, right?" Hail asked sitting down with a wet 'plop'.

"Yeah," muttered Fade.

**Later that Night**

The group sat around a large fire, roasting marshmallows on sticks. The Umbreon quietly watched from the darkness beyond the warm orange glow.

"Those Pokemon are starting to scare me…" said Matt nervously. " I can feel them staring at us…"

"You're such a baby," replied Hail ruthlessly. "They're letting us use their very well-ventilated cave for shelter! Really, if we'd used that cave you'd suggested, the smoke would be so bad we'd die in a matter of seconds!" She pulled her stick from the fire, only to discover that the shish kabob-ed marshmallows had erupted into flames. "Oh crap… oh well, they taste better anyways."

Julie made a face. "You actually _like _the black stuff?!"

"No, of course not!" Hail said, making a face. "The mush inside is real yummy, don't cha know."

"I personally like golden brown," said Matt, blowing on his marshmallow delicately.

Hail snickered and poked his "perfect" mallow with her flaming ones. Matt choked in horror. "Heh, more like poop brown now." She smiled evilly.

"Thanks, Hail, really." Matt sighed and tossed his charred marshmallow into the fire.

"No problem!"

It was quiet for a moment. Katsy, on Hail's left side, cleared her throat.

"Um, so… How was everyone's day?" she squeaked.

Hail exploded into laughter, cackling and punching the dirt with her fist.

"AH-HA-HA, that's HILARIOUS, Katsy, you're simply a RIOT!" Suddenly she put on a bored, straight face. "Good way to strike up a conversation."

For a while the only sound was the crackling of the fire and the munching of crispy marshmallows.

"No, we didn't pack blueberry muffins, Matt. Sorry."

Heads looked up from their sticks and five pairs of eyes stared at Hail. (Cammy was out cold a bit behind Julie.)

"What?" Matt asked, confused. "I didn't say anything about blueberry muffins."

"Yes, you did," said Hail, equally confused. "I heard you say, 'I wonder if we smuggled any of Mrs. Luz's blueberry muffins' a second ago! Don't tell me you didn't. I heard you. So did everybody else, right?" She looked around the circle. Ryuko was giving her a look that said, 'She's finally lost it', Katsy's head was cocked to the side, as if trying to figure out what Hail was saying, Julie wasn't really paying attention (her focus was on the handheld mirror in her palm.), and Cammy was asleep. Fade shook his head slowly.

"Actually, Hail, none of us heard Matt say anything," he said carefully.

"I was thinking about blueberry muffins," Matt added. "But I didn't say that aloud."

"Oh. Ok," muttered Hail. She snapped her head around to look at Ryuko on her right, eyes accusing. "Excuse me?! What did you say?"

Ryuko jumped slightly. His expression was frantic and guilty. "What? What did I say?! I'm innocent, I tell you, innocent!"

"You are most certainly not, mister pervert-pants!" Hail smacked him on the head. "Do you mind telling me what you were _thinking_ a second ago?"

"I, er, uh, I, I mean-!"

"Don't give me that!"

"Lemme explain-!"

"I don't think you can."

"Um, what's going on?" questioned Katsy, scooting over from Fade's side to get a better view.

Hail turned her head to look at Katsy. "Your boyfriend over here was just thinking about you."

"Wha-?!" Fade scrambled over to the scene.

"Yeah. Exactly." If looks could kill, Hail would be a murderer and Ryuko would be dead.

"I did not!" Ryuko huffed, blushing.

"Yes, you did! You were dreaming about how Katsy is-!"

At that moment, Ryuko slapped a hand over Hail's mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed, still blushing.

Hail managed to struggle away and then turned to Fade. "You're not that much better, y'know."

Fade blinked, a blush forming on his face. "I-I was not-!"

'_Humans…'_ Sterling murmured.

**Next Morning; 8:45 am**

Ryuko and Fade were fuming in the back of the group as Katsy lectured Hail on how it was impolite to read other people's minds. Cammy and Julie were asking Matt what exactly was going on while the brunet haired boy just shook his head. The sky was bright blue and as they crawled from the tunnel, plenty of pokemon were bustling about picking at the ground and the undergrowth.

Hail swung around to face Julie. "Will you SHUT UP?! Please?!"

Julie was aghast. "I've barely said a word this whole time!!"

"That may be so, but you _think _very loud!!"

"Hail, what did I just say?" Katsy said.

"I can't help it!" Hail answered.

"Try to ignore it."

"Yeah, stop rummaging around in my mind!"

"Julie, you're not helping."

"It's hard to ignore such _shallow _and _conceited_ thoughts when they're practically screaming! And FYI, Fade is _not _cute _at all_!"

"Um…what?"

"Shut it, pervert!"

Katsy groaned and held her head. "Hail…_please_…please, just _try_." She rubbed her forehead. "Ow…"

Hail whipped to her. "Are you okay?!"

Katsy fell to her knees. More memories flooded into her mind.

_A tall blue creature…a woman in lilac clothing holding her…a white creature watching the world through a mirror…darkness…crimson cat-like eyes…_

"Ow…ow…ow…" Katsy gripped her head. "They hurt…why do they hurt…?"

"Who the heck are those things? Man, no wonder you're in pain…they're giving me a headache," Hail said rubbing her temple. Ryuko scowled.

"This is _not_ a light matter to be discussed!" he snapped. Hail looked at him. "If it hurts Katsy so much, maybe these memories are a bad thing."

_A strange shadowy being…a large serpentine creature flying through a vast space of shadows and nothingness…a soft voice singing to her…Karutou frowning at her in confusion…_

"Ow, oh my God!" gasped Hail, clutching her own cranium. She squinted her eyes shut, a dark and strange feeling rising in her throat making her choke. "This… this…"

Katsy struggled to push away the memories, but they battled her fiercely. She felt the wall being broken down, her defenses dissolving…

Hail lurched forward, her eyes now open and silver-green. Her hands tightened around Katsy's shoulders.

"What the…"

Suddenly a light was there, among the searing memories, destroying them at its cold silver touch.

"Hail… What… are you…"

Finally the last of the memory surge melted away. Hail dropped her arms and backed away. Her eyes were normal, but she looked slightly scared.

Katsy stared at her friend. "What was that, Hail?"

"Um, I don't really know. I didn't do it…" said Hail, shaking her head in confusion. "I don't remember a lot, I only remember being _inside _you, in your mind." She closed her eyes. "Lots of buried memories, and some things you were too young to remember. I don't understand any of it…"

"You were inside Katsy?" gasped Ryuko. "Like, in her brain?"

Hail nodded. "I remember being able to control Katsy, but I forced myself not to, I knew it wasn't right… Other than that, everything's black."

"Katsy's having mind-numbingly painful bursts of memories and Hail's going Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on us," Matt commented. "Well, aren't we a happy bunch?"

They all turned to him, looks of irritation, exasperation, and disgust on their faces. Matt gulped and took a step back.

"I wonder what I can do with _Matt's_ brain," Hail said, rising to her feet. Matt took another step back. "Oh, be afraid…be _very_ afraid."

"Hail…" Katsy sighed. She took the hand Ryuko extended to her. As soon as she was on her feet, Katsy turned to Hail. "Specter City is about two miles walk from here. If we hurry we could reach the Silent Inn by night fall."

"S-Silent Inn?" Matt asked.

"It's about a mile from here," Cammy explained, looking at Matt. "What? You look pale."

"Well, um, it's just t-that, there's a place in Kanto-," Matt began, but Ryuko groaned.

"You mean 'Silence Cave', right? That place is _not_ haunted!" Ryuko snapped. "It's just infested with Haunter and Gengar!"

"S-So, what?"

"Matt, are you afraid of ghosts?" Julie asked blinking. Matt blushed. "You have a _Gastly_. How could you be afraid of ghosts?!"

"Just because someone has a ghost pokemon, doesn't mean they can't be afraid of ghosts!" Matt snapped. Hail snorted as Fade smirked.

"Okay, but Matt, Viroh is an old region…there are _a lot­_ of ghost types here," Fade said as an Obaky floated by. Matt paled. "And we're heading to _Specter_ City."

"Fade-kun, don't be mean," Katsy said frowning. She turned to Matt. "Don't worry. Most of the ghost pokemon leave humans alone."

"Except Yureinu," Hail added. "They're crafty creatures, they are."

"CAN ALL PLEASE STOP?!" Matt screamed.

"But it's fun…" Hail whined. Matt glared at her heatedly. "Don't call me names!"

"Well, you shouldn't read my mind nor make fun of me then!" Matt snapped.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Katsy screeched. "We have work as a team if you want to finish the Viroh Cup and find out what Orceus is planning!"

They looked at Katsy. The girl was trembling, rage visible in her eyes, though it was marred with fear. Ryuko gently patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Katsy…we'll try to work together…right?" he looked at the others.

"If you-."

"_RIGHT_!?"

"Oh…uh, right…"

**6:20 PM; Silent Inn**

Silent Inn was an old building. It was four stories tall and looked like a Victorian mansion. It was painted a warm maroon with white shutters and two large white double doors in the front. There was a cozy little garden filled with plants to the left of the door and a cobblestone path leading to a larger garden to the right. A white fence wrapped around the front yard, welcoming visitors with bright yellow flowers. There were people milling around outside, taking down laundry or just watching the sun set.

Inside, though Matt was shivering and hiding behind Katsy, Hail marched up to the clerk. "Hey there!" She smiled very widely.

The clerk blinked. "Um, hi."

"Nice weather, huh?"

"Yeah…" He scratched his neck.

"So, can we have a room?"

The clerk blinked again, and counted. He sighed. "Like, sorry dude, but you got, like, too many Pokemonz."

"Is that so?" said Hail, staring at him. She felt the dark rising, but let it come.

"Yeah, it'll, like, disturb the other peeps…" He looked at Hail's glowing eyes nervously and trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but we need a room."

The poor kid gulped and tugged at his collar. "The sign says a max of, um, two Pokemonz a peep, so…"

"I said we need a room."

Suddenly the clerk's eyes glazed over. "Sure, thank you for your patronage. Up the stairs and to the left…"

Hail smiled sweetly. "Thanks a bunch! Toodles!" She picked up the key and dropped a few coins on the counter. The clerk promptly fainted, falling over the counter. His snoring was muffled by the old, weathered wood. She looked at him blankly, then shook her head. "Whoa, what was that? I was, like, blacked out for a second there… Ok, guys, let's go!"

They walked up the tall staircase to the second floor. There they found the _one_ room Hail managed to get. There were seven beds…however…

"Hail, we're not all the same gender…"

"There _is_ a bathroom, though…"

"But still!"

"Julie, please."

"But-!"

"I made him get us the biggest room," Hail snapped.

Julie pouted as the group walked into the room and claimed the bed closest to the bathroom. Katsy took the one closest to the back wall. Hail flopped on the bed next to her, while the four boys took the ones closest to the door. Katsy sighed.

"You could've at least gotten us a room with a window," she said. "But whatever…shouldn't we, um, get cleaned up?"

Everyone looked down at themselves. Each one was covered in dirt and dust and were still a little damp. Katsy looked at them with big golden eyes. They all looked at each other then at her.

"Did anyone bring a change of clothes?" Katsy continued.

"No."

"Not even you, Julie?"

"No."

"Great…"

The group looked at each other again. A message passed between everyone's eyes, except Julie's.

"JULIE GETS THE BATHROOM LAST!"

"What?!"

Cammy was the first to dive into the bathroom. Julie was just gaping at the others as Hail picked up the phone and dialed room service.

"Hello! Okay, what do y'all want?!" Hail asked, looking at the others.

"PANCAKES!" came Cammy's muffled cry.

"Okay! Seven orders of pancakes please! Lots of syrup!" Hail chirped. "Oh and some blueberry muffins and do you have any extra clothing lying around?"

There was pause as Hail nodded. She smiled. "We'll take it! Thank you!"

She hung up and turned to the group. "Guess what! We get to dress as rich people!"

"Yay!"

"From the Victorian era!"

"NO!"

**Later; After Room Service Came and Everyone, but Julie, Took Showers**

Katsy looked down at the Victorian dress she was wearing. She spun around in front of the full body mirror and sighed. She felt silly in the old clothes. There were lots of ruffles and wrinkles and the little hat that was on her head had flower-like ruffles on it. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine why Victorian style clothes were popular in Specter City. She opened her eyes and saw Ryuko standing behind her. He was dressed in a black suit, with a cream silk vest over a white shirt and a dark blue tie. There was a top hat on his head and Katsy found that the male Victorian clothing was surprisingly a lot simpler than the females'. She pouted. A smile formed on Ryuko's face.

"You look nice, Katsy," he said.

"I feel silly!" she whined.

"Well, I feel ridiculous!" Fade snapped from next to the door. He, like Ryuko, was in a black suit only he had a blood red bowtie and a white vest and shirt. He was frowning. Cammy sat on the bed to his right, wearing brown pants that stopped just a little under his knee, high navy socks, black shoes, a pressed white shirt, a black bowtie, black suspenders, and a black paperboy hat. There was a black band above his elbow on each arm.

Matt walked out of the closet (which had served as the boys' changing room) wearing a black jacket, black and gray pin-stripe pants, a forest green bowtie, and a black bowler hat. He smiled at Katsy.

"You look lovely, Katsy," he said as he looked over her shoulder at the mirror. "Hm…I look good."

Fade snorted. Cammy looked up as Hail walked into the room. Her dress was a little simpler than Katsy's, but not by much. Her now chin length hair (Julie had cut it for her) was a little windblown, but the girl was smiling. She looked over them all and nodded in approval, before she practically danced over to Katsy.

"You look soo cute!" she gushed. Katsy blushed and pouted. "Aw! Come on, Katsy! You really do look cute!"

"I feel silly, Hail," she whined. "They didn't have any normal clothes, did they?"

"I didn't ask," Hail answered. "But this is cool! And most people from Specter City wear Victorian!"

Fade just huffed and straightened. "I'm going to look around this place, anyone want to come?"

"Oh! Sure!" Katsy walked over as quickly as she could in the dress. Ryuko followed. "Matt? Cammy? Wanna come?"

"Nah," Matt shook his head.

"I'm gonna wait for my sister," Cammy said as he fiddled with his green Pokedex.

"Okay then," Fade shrugged and walked out of the room. Katsy and Ryuko followed. As the door closed behind them, the trio found themselves in the long hall. The carpet was blood red with intricate designs in blue, green, gold, and brown and the walls (from the floor to five feet up) were wood and then drywall with elaborate gold wallpaper. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling with crystals dangling from their golden arms. Fade looked down both ways before deciding on the right. Before he went to go down the hallway, he held his arm out to Katsy and the girl blinked and blushed before taking it. This caused Ryuko to scowl. The trio walked down the hallway in silence each glancing at the portraits hanging on the walls. As they reached the end of the hall, a girl with bright auburn hair and large purple eyes ran around the corner with a Murkrow flying above her. She froze at the sight of the three.

"Uh oh," she gulped and flinched as a Drifblim appeared around the corner. A tall woman followed. She looked like an older version of the little girl, through she was wearing a navy blue Victorian school teacher outfit. "H-Hello, Lucinda."

"Manami, what have I said about running around the Inn?" Lucinda McAffee asked, frowning. "You know you're not supposed to."

"But it's soo boring!" Manami McAffee whined.

Fade, Katsy, and Ryuko were apparently already forgotten. Fade sighed and opened his mouth to say something just as Katsy collapsed. He just managed to grab her before she hit the floor, but she was again curled into a ball. Ryuko was gripping his right eye and he was gritting his teeth in pain. There was jolt of pain through his body and Fade let out a hiss, but he pushed the pain away.

"Are…are you okay?" he asked Ryuko, who grunted in reply. "I'll take that as a yes." He returned his attention to Katsy. "Katsy…are the memories coming back again?"

"Mm," Katsy nodded, reaching for her head.

"I-Is she okay!?" the girl, Manami, asked in a panicking voice. Fade looked at her coldly. "EEP!"

_A large golden bird flying in a thunderstorm…a large beautiful castle…a glistening lake with a strange dog leaping away…the cave where Dani's parents live…_

"Ow…OW!" Katsy cried out. "Make it stop!"

Fade looked at Ryuko in panic. Ryuko managed to straighten from his leaning position. "I-I'll go get Hail."

"N-No…it's…it's going away…" Katsy murmured. It wasn't actually, but she was trying with all her might to push the memories back. _"I don't want them all at once! Go back!"_

The pain lessened and Katsy looked up into Fade's concerned face. "I'm fine…"

Fade managed a small smile, before looking at Ryuko. "Will _you_ be all right?"

"I'll be fine," Ryuko flinched. "Today's the full moon, isn't it?"

"Oh, um, yes," Lucinda answered as Ryuko turned his gaze to her. "I'm Lucinda McAffee, the mayor of Specter City. This is my cousin, Manami."

"I'm Ryuko Kanah and these are my friends, Fade Kamia and Katsy Schone," Ryuko waved at Katsy and Fade. "Our other friends are in our room."

Lucinda nodded. Fade helped Katsy her feet and kept a hand on her elbow. He looked at Lucinda and scrutinized the mayor. Lucinda was tall, with long, curly auburn hair. She was pale with bright lavender eyes.

"Will Miss Katsy be okay?" Lucinda asked. Fade looked at Katsy. The girl's eyes were a bit distant.

"In a bit," he answered. He looked at Ryuko. "Do you think we should return to the room?"

"D-."

"No, no! I'm fine really!" Katsy said, looking to Fade and then Ryuko. There was caw from Manami's Murkrow. "Hey! I'm not a little kid!"

'_You sound like one,'_ the Murkrow countered. He seemed to smirk. _'A very little kid!'_

Katsy flushed angrily. Fade sent a vehement look at the Murkrow surprising the crow pokemon. The Murkrow cawed at him and the silver haired boy snorted.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you," Fade said and Katsy took his arm. "Now, we're…exploring, you could say…so…"

"Excuse us," Ryuko finished. He tipped his hat to Lucinda and Manami. The trio quickly walked past the cousins and as soon as they were out of hearing range, Ryuko turned to Katsy. "What were the memories this time?"

"Huh?" Katsy blinked.

"That's insensitive," Fade commented.

"It might make them easier to bear if she talks about them," Ryuko snapped. Katsy sighed as the two males bickered.

"They…um…there was one, it was a castle, and then there was also a golden bird in a thunderstorm and a dog creature on a lake," Katsy struggled to find words for the memories. "Um…and there was the cave where I got Dani's egg…"

"That golden bird could have been Zapdos," Fade said, frowning. "And the dog-."

"Suicune, you think?" Ryuko finished. Fade nodded. "But what about the castle?"

"I don't know," Fade shook his head. "There aren't any castles in Hoenn."

"Yeah, and Sinnoh too…Kanto doesn't have any, neither does Johto," Ryuko frowned. "Katsy…are there any castles in Viroh?"

"There's…um, there's the Palace of Creation in the middle of Viroh, but you have to get into the finals for the Viroh to get there," explained Katsy. "As far as I know, I've never been there."

"Hey, guys!" Hail shuffled up to the group, her skirt lifted off the floor. She smiled, looking from surprised face to surprised face. "Julie's throwing a fit. The dress I got her is meant for a girl Cammy's age, but it's the only one that would fit her… Uh, what's going on?"

"Katsy had a memory surge," said Fade, his eyes flickering to Hail's face for a second before he switched his gaze back to Katsy.

"Ah. I see," said Hail. Her eyes glowed with worry.

Literally, glowed.

Katsy looked at Hail. "Uh, your eyes are… glowing."

"They are? Cool!" She smiled wistfully. But the expression disappeared as quickly as it had come. "We have more pressing matters."

"Anyway, I saw a castle, and not just any castle," Katsy said. "It was the Palace of Creation… the only castle in the world."

Ryuko snorted. "What's so special about a castle? It's just a bunch of rocks."

Katsy glared at him.

"I'll explain." Hail stepped forward. "The Palace of Creation is the last of the castles. There used to be many, many more, all over. They housed not royal humans, but ancient and wise Pokemon. They were Gates to the region it was stationed at, connections to the other continents.

"But the Palace of Creation is different. It's huge, and was the very first thing to be created. Arceus herself caused its existence, like she caused everything else in the world. Also, Palkia and Dialga live with her there most of the time. You remember the story we told you at Katsy's house?"

Ryuko nodded, but Fade was confused.

"Ok, long story short. In the beginning, every continent had Gates and colonies of Legendary Pokemon. Before Orceus was torn from Arceus, he caused her to destroy every Gate in the world. But the Gates here were only effected slightly. Meaning, their castles and palaces were blown up, not the colony itself. The next night, Palkia, Dialga, and Mew pulled Orceus from his sister. Lugia and the Swans carried Orceus to the Isle of Endings, and all of the Legendaries sealed him away.

"Anyway, I've no idea why Katsy is seeing these things… But I think I may be able to help." Hail looked at Katsy and spoke carefully, "Would you let me go into your head for a second? It wouldn't hurt you if _I _pulled out the memories, and if they came willingly and slowly…" She gulped. "I'm new at this, but I've got years of training backing me. I promise I won't hurt you or anyone here."

Katsy hesitated. "If you're sure…"

"I'm absolutely sure." Hail stepped forward, placing her hands on Katsy's shoulders.

"Wait!" Ryuko pulled Hail's left arm away. "You're just going to go into her brain? Isn't a little too soon?!"

Hail shook him off angrily. Her eyes glowed faintly. "If we stop the memories now, there will be less confusion and pain in the future. Let go of me, or I'll tell everyone your secret."

Ryuko stumbled back as if hit in the stomach with a club. He remained silent.

"Now." Hail faced Katsy again. "I may be new with this, but my instincts are guiding me. Keep your eyes open, look at my pupils, relax, and don't think about anything. It'll be easy when I take over, and I'll be in and out really quick."

The glow intensified as Hail and Katsy stared at each other. Slowly, Katsy's eyes clouded over with a green-silver mist.

Entering someone's mind was strange. It felt weightless, and for a few moments Hail thought she might be bodiless, neither in her head or Katsy's. Finally, she felt a new heartbeat and a steady but light breathing. After poking around, Hail found that she could look out of Katsy's eyes, even though everything had a green tint.

'_Hail?'_

Hail jumped, mentally, then sighed.

'_Katsy, I thought I told you not to think! It's easier when the mind doesn't resist me.'_

'_Oh. Well, I was just wondering… It seems like you done this before.'_

'_I might have. I probably don't remember.'_

'_Ah. Ok, please continue.'_

Once again, Hail was alone.

She searched in the deepest corners of Katsy's mind. Small images of Pokemon and humans flitted past, startled by Hail's presence. A faint, shimmering glow appeared, and Hail reached for it. As she drew near, the shimmering drew away, as if afraid of her. Hail reached for it with more force, but the shimmering kept drawing away. There was suddenly another voice in Katsy's mind. It was like Katsy's, but deeper and older.

'_No…get out…now! You can't…these surges are meant to…happen!'_ the message was choppy, but still audible. Hail pressed on, ignoring the voice. _'I SAID GET OUT OF MY MIND!'_

Hail stumbled away from Katsy and the crimson haired girl fell back. Ryuko caught her and Katsy instantly grabbed her head.

_There was a mirror. She was looking at it. She saw her five-year-old self staring back at her…but there was something superimposed over the image…something a bit taller than her, with crimson skin and silver and lilac armor. _

Then a different memory.

"_We'll call her…Spekia, isn't that right Kiyoshi?"_

"_Her human name, Lady Palkia?"_

"_Oh, Katsuki of course!"_

"_Katsuki, Mererid?"_

"_Is there something wrong, Kiyo?" _

"Who…are they?" Hail murmured as Katsy twisted and squirmed in Ryuko's grasp, as if the memories had become nightmares.

"_Mother!"_

"_Yes, Katsuki?" it was her real mother now._

"_I…um…could you tell me about Palkia and Dialga? Karutou's saying that they fought a lot! But I say that's untrue!"_

"Palkia…Dialga?" Katsy's voice was strangled. The memories left quickly as if sorry that they had to put Katsy through that. "Spekia? What…_who_ is Spekia?"

"Spekia?" Fade frowned. "Could it be a pokemon?"

"I've never heard of a Spekia before," Ryuko shook his head. Hail shook her head briefly.

"I never heard of Spekia either," she said, frowning. "This is saying something." Then she grimaced, eyes flashing once. "Whatever was in her head gave me a migraine. At least that seemed to trigger a GOOD and slightly helpful memory."

**Later That Night; In Our Heroes' Room**

"Are you sure that we'll survive?" Matt fretted, huddled into a corner of the room. "I mean, all those ghosts…"

Hail laughed. "Silly Matt. There's nothing to be a scared of. 'Cept me, of course."

"Excuse me? 'A scared'? Yes, there is something to be 'a scared' of. Your grammar," said Katsy, looking at Hail. Hail just smiled at her. Katsy sighed and rubbed her forehead. Cammy jumped onto her bed and sat next to her.

"Does your head hurt, Katsy?" he asked, blinking innocently. Katsy nodded. "I think there's aspirin in the bathroom." He played with his hat.

"Yeah, aspirin…in the _bathroom_, which is currently occupied by Ryuko," Hail grumbled. "He's been in there for _hours_."

Suddenly, a shattering sound came from the bathroom. The teens looked at each other before rushing towards the bathroom. Fade yanked open the door and a gasp came from the three girls and Cammy. The mirror was broken, shards scattered in the sink and on the floor. Ryuko was panting, his hair covering his eyes. His right hand was clenched in a fist with gashes oozing crimson blood. The red liquid fell to the ground, leaving small dots.

"R…Ryuko?" Julie asked hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" Fade frowned as Ryuko suddenly stood straight.

"I'm fine," he muttered. He pushed past them and into the room. Katsy hesitantly touched his shoulder. He flinched.

"Ryuko…you can trust us…" she said.

"No…I…can't," he murmured. He suddenly left the room in a hurry, leaving the group shocked. Naida (Ryuko's Latias) blinked at the door and murmured unhappily.

The room was silent as they stared at the door. How could Ryuko say that? Katsy gulped and frowned, feeling a burning in her throat and body. She clenched her fists and took a step towards the door.

"KYAAAA!" Julie shrieked wrapping her arms around her chest and jumping away from Hail, Cammy, Matt, and Fade. Her cheeks were red and she was panting. "W-Who did that?!"

Katsy whipped around. "Did what?"

"I felt some-."

"WHOA!" Hail jumped, her hands instantly flying to her butt. "What the hell!?"

"Did someone touch you too?!" Julie asked frantically. Hail turned to Matt, Cammy, and Fade, her eyes practically burning with green flames.

"Which one of you is the pervert?" she snarled. Katsy frowned and moved towards her, but froze. She felt someone touching her breasts and then squeeze them.

"EEYAH!" she cried wrapping her arms around herself. "Wh-Wh-What was that?"

"It couldn't have been us!" Matt cried. "See?! We were over here and Katsy's practically five feet away!"

The girls looked around in panic. Cammy clung to Matt's arm.

"So those rumors were right!" he said. "Everyone always said there was a dirty ghost in the Silent Inn touching girls and stuff!"

"Oh…wonderful…" Matt grumbled. Fade looked around, scowling. He gulped.

"_I never wanted to use it…"_ he thought darkly.

"Use what?!" Hail snapped.

Fade ignored her. He closed his eyes and envisioned a Shuppet. When he opened his eyes, the whites were a light blue, the irises dark navy, and the pupil bright yellow. Fade looked around and blinked. Behind Katsy was a young man. He had slightly curly red hair and bright blue eyes. He was looking lustfully at Katsy. He also didn't have legs, just ectoplasm. Fade scowled.

"Holy crow! What happened to your eyes?!" Hail asked as she finally noticed the change in Fade. The silver haired boy glared at her before sighing.

"About seven inches from Katsy's back is the perverted ghost. Can you go Mr. Hyde mode and, I don't know, exorcise it?"

Hail blinked, looking blank. "What?"

"Ghost. Behind Katsy. Looking at her lustfully. Exorcise or Katsy's going to be molested!" Fade snapped. Hail nodded quickly, but slightly nervously.

She turned around and stared at the place Fade had mentioned. She let her eyes glow, and suddenly he was there, grinning at Katsy and reaching for her. Exhaling, Hail felt the darkness rise, and knew that she was something different.

Then she tackled the air.

But it wasn't the air, it was the ghost.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Hail laughed, grabbing the ghost and pulling him down.

"What are you _doing_?" asked Katsy, staring at Hail as she tumbled around the floor.

A metallic screech filled the quiet. _"Get off of me, you fiend!"_

"Not a chance!" hissed Hail, struggling to hold the invisible being.

"_Curse you!"_

Fade laughed, his eyes taking in the odd scene. Hail had the ghost by the neck, and was trying to keep him from flying off.

"Again, I ask… What is going on?!" Katsy said, panicking now.

"Oh, Hail is just exorcising a poltergeist," Fade chuckled.

"I thought you can't touch ghosts!" said Cammy, hiding behind Julie.

"Well, you can if you have the power to. Hail does, thankfully," said Fade.

"_Let me go!"_

"Heck no! You freaking perv… HEY!! I heard that!"

"_Heard what?!"_

"I'm a mind reader, smart one!" growled Hail, wrapping her arms around the ghost's stomach and squeezing hard.

"_Aw, man!"_

Katsy stepped back as Hail rolled by. "Um…"

"Ha!" Hail had stopped, back against the wall, legs splayed, arms around the air. The space between her arms began to blur, and a young red-head appeared with a _poof! _He still struggled, kicking and grunting, against Hail's grip.

"Grrr! Dang you!" muttered the ghost, finally going limp. He sighed and looked at Hail, who was grinning triumphantly. "Are you going to let me go now?"

Hail shook her head, smirking. "Not a chance."

The ghost sighed again. "Of course not." He took a breath. "Well, since I have been captured, you may as well know my name. I am Sir Watson Archibald."

"You mean Archibald Watson? That famous scientist?" Julie asked, blinking. Watson fumed a little.

"NO! THAT NINCOMPOOPCOULDN'T MAKE A PIKACHU EVOLVE IF HE WAS STUCK IN A ROOM MADE OF THUNDER STONES!" he snapped.

At that moment, a screech rang through the building. The group looked at the door in puzzlement. Walking over, Matt opened it as a flood of panic-stricken guests ran past. Following closely was a stressed looking Lucinda. She stopped at the door when she noticed Matt.

"What _are_ you standing there for!? You have to run!" she cried. Watson looked around briefly, before disappearing. Hail fell to the floor with a thunk. Fade frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your friend has gone crazy!" Manami cried as she ran over. "COME ON! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALLLLLLLL!"

There was a cut off scream, followed by a thud. Lucinda and Manami gulped and hurried away. The group rushed out. (Are they dense? Shouldn't they have just locked the door and huddled in the closet?) The sight which greeted them was surprising and morbid. Ryuko stood about twenty feet from them. His eyes had become crimson with black for the whites. Strange slash like markings were on his cheeks and he had claws on his hands. Blood dropped from his right hand, onto a corpse by his feet.

"OMG! I thought he was just exaggerating a stomachache!" Hail wailed. Ryuko licked blood from his index claw.

"Well…well…well," his voice seemed rougher and deeper. "You've found out our little secret. Ryuko's very ashamed right now."

"W-What do you mean? You _are_ Ryuko!" Julie shouted. Dark Ryuko chuckled.

"Oh no…no-no-no. At the moment, I have control," the others looked confused as Dark Ryuko smirked wickedly. "I am Kagemaru…a Shadow Lugia who resides inside Ryuko."

"WHAT!?"

Kagemaru laughed. "You humans are so predictable! Yes. You heard me right! A Shadow Lugia resides inside of Ryuko and it's been a while since he relaxed enough for me to come out!" He grinned. "So are you going to attack your friend or just let me continue my fun?"

"We can't attack Ryuko!" Cammy cried. "No way!"

"But how do we stop him?" Matt asked frowning.

Katsy looked at Kagemaru. The look of arrogance didn't seem right on Ryuko's face. She dashed over to him and stopping three feet from him. The others were shocked as she slowly closed the few feet.

"Stop using Ryuko's body like this," she commanded. Kagemaru laughed. Katsy gritted her teeth. "Listen to me! Stop doing these things with Ryuko's body!"

"Now, why should I listen to you, little one?" Kagemaru cupped her left cheek. Fade growled.

"Don't touch her!" he snapped. Kagemaru ignored him.

"Well?"

Katsy gulped. Of course, she had no reason to back her up. She took breath. She had to think of something quickly. Kagemaru's eyes widened slightly before he chuckled.

"Oh…Ryuko doesn't want me to hurt you," he smirked arrogantly. "He cares for you deeply…for _all_ of you. How…cute…" He leaned towards Katsy's face. "But you…he cares for you more than anyone else…"

Fade reached towards Blaze's Pokeball, when Naida flew out of the room, followed by Aysel, Skye (Hail's Lugia), and Azul (Matt's Latios). The little Legendaries shook their heads. Fade scowled. The small pokemon turned to Kagemaru and they gulped. Naida started glowing a faint purplish color. Azul followed suit. Aysel and Skye closed their eyes and both glowed silver. Kagemaru chuckled darkly.

"Seriously? A 'Healing Wish', a 'Helping Hand', and two 'Calm Minds', do you think I'm a hatchling?" he waved his hand dismissively, sending black blasts slamming into the four Swan babies. They cried out. Katsy looked startled. "What? Even if I am a Lugia, I am not from the Swan Colony."

"So what! They're only babies!" she cried.

"The world is cruel, Katsuki," Kagemaru answered. He straightened. "To half-breeds especially…and those who don't know who they truly are, as well."

"Eh?" Katsy blinked. Kagemaru smirked at Hail, before tipping up Katsy's chin.

"Ryuko will hate me after this, but oh well," he leaned forward and kissed Katsy.

"#&?#?!" (We don't know exactly what Fade and Hail shouted. Sorry.)

Julie gaped as Matt covered Cammy's eyes. Kagemaru pulled back and smirked at Katsy's blushing face. Suddenly, Kagemaru's eyes returned to normal. The markings and claws disappeared and Ryuko stared at Katsy in surprise.

"Oh…no…" he murmured. He quickly backed away. "Oh god, no…"

"What?! What?! What's happening!? MATT! REMOVE THINE HANDS!" Cammy shouted.

"Kanah…you better start running…" Fade murmured. Hail grinned wickedly from next to him.

"Oh…_damn_…" Ryuko hissed, before bolting with Fade and Hail right behind him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FRICKING PERVERT!" Hail screamed

"OH HELL NO!"

**The Next Day; Around 12**

The group had finally gotten their clothes back and was currently watching Ryuko apologizing to Lucinda. He was bowing and then straightened abruptly, looking regretful.

"I…um, can't control Kagemaru sometimes," he murmured. Lucinda nodded.

"We could get you a charm in Specter City to suppress him," she smiled. "Manami and I will accompany you to the city."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Matt said grinning. The others stared at him.

"Please, ignore Matt. He's afraid of ghosts," Julie said, nodding.

"HEY!"

The other guests at Silent Inn waved goodbye to them as they left the yard. As they headed towards yet another forest, Katsy glanced at Ryuko. He was frowning and staring forward. She looked forward and unconsciously tapped her lips. She stared forward and gulped. What was in store for them in the up coming city?

X--

Hikage: Our…longest chapter…so far! Gifts for everyone!

Fade: (stares an Ice plushie)

Katsy: (staring at a Dani plushie) oh…um…thanks?

Valor: They actually didn't go to Specter City this chapter, but next time they do! And Team Thunder appears again!

Julie: Until next time!

Cammy: Buh-bye!


End file.
